


Some Secrets are better left Dead

by Fandomfanatics09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoment, Big Brother Clint Barton, Character Death, Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Steve Rogers, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Multi, Peeping Bucky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicide, Violence, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfanatics09/pseuds/Fandomfanatics09
Summary: Being Clint Bartons adopted sister wasn’t easy, finding out your brother is not only involved in organized Crime but part of the Worlds deadliest crime organization The Avengers, well that makes things even more difficult. What happens when they find out you know too much? How do you hide, where do you run from The Avengers? Especially once a certain pair of Super Soldiers take a particular interest in you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a Chapter fic in a very long time, but this bug bit me so I figured I would give it a shot. I'm going to attempt to update once a week minimum so please bear with me until school gets out. This is also my first time really writing a true blue AU type story so again please be patient while I hit my stride and get my sea legs.  
> This is an AU where the Avengers still have their powers and tech, but instead of Avenging the planet and saving the world they run the Largest and most dangerous Crime Ring on the planet. This will be a dark Fic at times, most likely some smut and other things. Mentions of Abuse, Death, and Suicide. My Warnings may change as the story goes on, but that first chapter has A LOT in it so be warned. 
> 
> This first chapter is mostly background information but I tried to pack a lot into it.

Life growing up wasn’t easy from an early age. My dad was incarcerated when I was 6 years old, sentenced to life in prison for Vehicular Manslaughter and drunk driving. He and my mom got into a fight one night, he, like always, drank away his problems and decided to get behind the wheel of a car killing the 16-year-old he hit head-on when the whiskey finally knocked him out.

After that accident life got harder for mom and me, everyone seemed to blame her for dads actions and being in a small town where everyone likes to talk it seemed to make the town smaller. We moved out of state when I was almost 8, the whispers and staring becoming too much for her. Roughly 6 months later the stress and guilt became too much, I came home from school one afternoon to find my mom “asleep” laying next to an empty bottle of pills and a note addressed to me. Although I remember it like it was yesterday that whole day after that was a blur.

I didn’t have any other known family, you can’t exactly raise a kid in prison, so I was placed in a children’s home and became a ward of the state. For 2 and a half years I bounced in and out of State homes and foster homes, given what I had gone through I shut down, closing everyone off I visited more counselors and therapists than I can remember I also found myself in fights around every corner, that typically is the reason I got kicked from most foster homes. Right around my 11th birthday, I found myself in a state home with only a few other kids, most of the children just ignored me and I preferred it that way. No one wanted to talk to the crazy girl who didn’t speak and doodled in a journal all day, that is until my life changed forever. 

I was sitting under the big oak tree out in front of the old church that had been converted into a children’s home. One of the older boys, Daniel, who had just arrived in the home a week or so ago walked up to me a small group lingering behind him. He started taunting me about my notebook like everyone liked to do, trying to get me to say something, anything, but I wouldn’t budge. After maybe 10 minutes of ignoring him, my journal was snatched from my hand, I jumped to my feet ready to charge the jerk when something flew through the air crashing into the side of his head, Daniel dropped my journal grabbing his head in pain in an instant. Everyone started looking around to see where the object came from, finally looking up to the tree behind me they saw him, perched like a bird about half way up was a sandy blonde haired boy I came to know as Clint armed with a simple slingshot. The group quickly dispersed once the realized clint had a pocket full of rocks and an aim that shouldn’t be tested, he jumped from the tree picked up my journal and handed it back to me. I didn’t know it then, but that moment was the beginning of a new life for me. For weeks after that clint continued to come around, he didn’t try to talk to me like everyone else did, he just sat perched in the tree while I doodled always on alert, just watching me like a hawk. 3 months after my first interaction with clint I was jumped on my way to the tree out front, Daniel didn’t take too kindly to Clint's actions apparently, just as I thought I was about to get my ass handed to me, one of the guys who jumped me was pulled off and thrown into the others, I looked up and there he was again saving my tail. That was the day I broke my silence, thanking clint for his rescue yet again. From that moment on I talked, only to him at first, but then slowly over the months I started speaking to others my social worker was floored, the fighting also slowed down that day too, most kids were too wary of clint to pick a fight with me. I didn’t know it at that moment but I had found a brother in Clint Barton, one that would stick with me no matter where we went. 

For two and a half years clint and I became inseparable, Clint was a few years older than me though and was aging out of the home and that scared both of us. In all of my silent brooding, I managed to test up in school and was eligible to graduate early, my social worker advised against it citing I needed more social interaction, but ultimately the choice was mine and I took it. Clint tried community college for a couple of semesters but we both knew this town wasn’t big enough for him, after a lot of talking, tears, and a few stolen bottles of beer later he decided to join the military and try to see the world. Telling him to go was a tough decision but I promised him I wouldn’t be far behind him. 6 months after he left for basic I ran away from the home, and never looked back.

Clint had taught me how to drive in a beat-up pickup he bought, so when I ran I stole a car or two to put some distance between me and that place. I found jobs in diners where people didn’t really care to ask my age as long as I showed up and did my job, I hustled pool to earn extra cash when things were slow, I didn’t tend to stay in one town long usually 6 months at best. Somewhere between my 19th and 20th birthday, I found myself in New York City, I had enough saved to rent a room from someone I found in an ad in the paper, I got a job at a Coffee shop part-time. Money got tight a few months in and I was scared I would have to move again, until one day a co-worker mentioned she wrote freelance articles for a local paper and suggested I try it. This was another one of those moments I had no idea would change my life, a few articles here and there somehow lead to a part-time job at the Midtown Journal. I started off in the mail room still submitting my freelance articles and worked my way up, a year and a half later I'm one of the top Investigative Journalists in New York City. Chasing stories no one else wanted, showing the world parts of the city no one wanted to believe existed, and maybe even making a few enemies along the way. This career path is exactly what lead me to the predicament I am in now, my name is Layla James and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would post a bonus chapter, just to get the ball rolling. Please leave me comments and let me know what you think!

I groaned as I rolled over, reaching for my phone, the Golden Girls theme song playing for the 3rd time this morning, Wade was anything if not persistent.

“What!?” I croaked into the phone, my dry throat painfully obvious.

“Is that any way to talk to someone who has an order of Donuts and Coffee on it’s way to your front door as we speak?” My Best friend Wade asked feigning annoyance. “Now get your ass out of bed before the grub hub guy eats your Birthday breakfast.”

“Birthday?” I mumbled, glancing at my phone checking the date, sure enough March 9th. “Oh shit” I whispered seeing the excess amount of notifications on my phone.

“Seriously, it’s the same day every fucking year, after 24 of them you would think you would have this figured out. Remind me, how are you the smart one again?” he asked sarcastically. 

 

“Shut up” I grumbled, climbing out of bed after hearing a light knock at the door.”and Thanks for Breakfast Wade,I gotta run I’ll talk to you later”

 

“Anytime Ace, at least one of us remembered. Oh and Happy Birthday”. After taking the food, and thanking the driver I plopped down on the couch to catch up on the morning news.

 

I was mindlessly scrolling through my social media, listening to the News when the newscaster caught my attention. 

 

“Tony Stark steps down as head of Stark Industries, former assistant Pepper Potts named CEO” She says.

Now, why in the hell would Billionaire Tony Stark pass running his company over to a glorified secretary? I rewound the clip while chugging my coffee watching for any hints of anything strange, well stranger than the segment itself. The Video showed Tony at some Gala, cheesing it up for the camera as usual, a fiery redhead on his arm. Stark was a notorious playboy, aside from his assistant he seemed to have a different woman on his arm for every event he attended. The clip also showed Starks massive tower in the heart of New York City, it was his newest project and had only gotten completed a few years ago when he moved his company here from California, after having changed his focus from Military grade weapons to energy, there were rumors already that stark was working on a new facility somewhere but no one had managed to lock down a location, yet. After watching the clip 3 more times I decided I had my new project, I was going to get to the bottom of Starks strange behaviour. What could it be Illness? Midlife Crisis? Maybe even blackmail? Whatever it is im going to get to the bottom of it. 

 

I jumped from the couch and started working on getting ready to head to the office, putting my shoulder length chestnut brown hair into a high ponytail tossed on a vintage Tee and some jeans and slid on my blue converse, my signature work look, then I was out the door. 

25 minutes later I strolled into my office at the Midtown Journal, a woman on a Mission. I knew I wouldn’t have long to prep for our weekly assignment meeting, so I sat down and started digging. I started with known associates, business and other. Pepper his assistant was an obvious one, along with his Driver slash Security Happy Hogan but other than the basics there wasn’t a whole lot there, at least not on the surface. I looked into Tony’s former business partner Obadiah Staine but came up empty, his departure from the company had been very sudden 3 years ago, right around the time of the switch from Weapons to Energy and he hadn’t really been heard from publicly since, definitely something to look into. A few more quick social searches showed that Stark had suddenly been seen hanging out with notorious Scientist Dr.Bruce Banner, that was strange. Banner had vanished off the face of the planet a few years ago after an experiment gone wrong and had only resurfaced in the last 6 months or so.   
I started scrolling through a collection of pictures of Tony from the last year and was surprised to see that redhead again at least a dozen times, who was she and why was she important enough to be seen with Tony “I don’t wear the same thing twice” Stark? Definitely something to look into. Glancing at the clock I quickly saved everything I could into a file aptly named “Mr Money Bags” and jotted down some notes to mention to my editor and headed towards the conference room for our weekly Meeting. Being one of the only investigative Journalists on the team had its perks, it afforded me more time to dig into my article, I wasn’t a slave to a deadline like everyone else working on weekly prints, but that didn’t mean I didn’t have to still sit through these boring meetings while everyone presented their assignments for the week. 

An hour into the meeting, 35 minutes of which was spent listening to the Sports columnist and entertainment editor argue over who should cover some game that involved the husband of some Pop singer or something, it was finally my turn to present. I straightened up in my seat practically twitching with nerves over this prospective article. Uncovering the truth about Tony Stark could not only put our Little newspaper on the map, but throw myself and our staff to the next level, but I wasn’t blind to the fact that Tony was also one of the wealthiest men in the world and that fact alone made him dangerous.  
Dean, along with his brother Sam, was the Editor in Chief of the paper and the one who gave me my big break, Sam was more like friendly competition given he was the other Investigative journalist on staff. I glanced from Dean to Sam and back to Dean before speaking. 

“It was announced on the news this morning that Tony Stark is stepping down as CEO of Stark Enterprises, now before you go giving me that look hear me out.” I Said, noticing Deans expression shifted, as if he was prepared to argue. The Financial editor glared at me, probably mad I scooped his story.

“Stark is stepping down and handing over his fortune 500 company to his assistant Pepper Potts. That strike anyone else here as strange?” I asked glancing around the room.  
A few heads nodded others looked confused themselves, Deans expression was unreadable as he let me continue.

“Something is going on there, of all the people to pass it to why her and why now? I wanna do some digging and see if I can’t find the bigger story behind this sudden change. I want to unearth everything I can about Tony Stark and blow this story out of the water.” I finished, watching Dean for any type of reaction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam move slightly before he finally spoke. 

“You realize this could be nothing right? Also, digging into a man as powerful as Stark could be dangerous, why don’t you let”  
“No!” I cut him off quickly, “I can handle it Sam, i'm not passing this story off to you, besides don’t you have some Slumlord to shake down or something?” I added rolling my eyes, irritated he would suggest I just hand off an assignment like this. 

 

“Look im just saying Layla, you already have a laundry list of Enemies and I would hate for” “And Im sure starks list is bigger Sam” I cut him off again, glaring daggers at the shaggy haired brunette. 

 

“Alright alright” Dean cut in, finally speaking. “You get 14 Days, come up with something Substantial in 2 weeks or I pass this story off to Sam. And It should go without saying but let me remind you to be careful”

 

I nodded, happy I won this confrontation, another 25 minutes later assignments had been passed out and we left the meeting everyone going our separate ways, I rushed straight to my office ready to jump into this.

Moments after I sat behind my desk I heard a light tap, looking up dean was standing in my doorway arms crossed leaning against the frame.  
“ I know you’re determined to turn this into a story, I just wanted to remind you to stay safe. Sometimes the story isn’t worth risking everything.” 

“As Henry Anatole Grunwald Said “Journalism can never be silent: That is its greatest virtue and its greatest fault. It must speak, and speak immediately, while the echoes of wonder, the claims of triumph and the signs of horror are still in the air.” You may think im crazy Dean, but I feel it there’s a story here and Im gonna prove it.” 

He must have seen the determination on my face because after a heavy sigh he conceded “Ok, let me know if you need anything. I’ll do whatever I can to help you find the story. And if you need backup don’t hesitate to take Sam, I know he annoys you but he’s nearly as good a journalist as you, just don’t tell him I said that.” He added. 

I chuckled at his confession and nodded, “Thanks, I’ll let you know if something comes up.” 

He gave my a quick nod and tapped the door frame a few times before backing out the room, I fired my computer back up and sighed. 

I’ve got work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all Sorry, this took so long things have been crazy Finals are this week though so Hopefully I'll be cranking out more chapters. Also saw Endgame this weekend! Still Processing. 
> 
> Things are finally moving, this is the last real Build up Chapter before things pick up!

Well after 6pm the faint sound of “Thank you for being a friend” rang out in my office, somewhere under my pile of papers and folders my phone was buried. Scrambling I found it quickly, nearly causing a disaster when my Coffee cup tipped over almost destroying an entire file on Tonys volunteer work, a focus on his sudden recent visits to Midtown Highschool and his investments in their science department. After averting disaster I found my phone answering quickly before Wade hung up.

 

“What’s up?” I asked

 

“Whats up? Dude are you kidding me it’s almost 6:30, Dinner? Sushi. Birthday Tradition.” He spoke.

I groaned internally,I had forgotten yet again what day it was and lost track of time. When we met almost 2 years ago, I told wade of how my brother and I would go out every year on my birthday, so when we became friends he picked the tradition up. 

Wade and I met when I was working on an article on a Cancer clinic ripping off their trial patients, he was one of the patients, and this article was my first big investigation. My article ended up getting the Clinic shutdown, but the attention it brought got another clinic to pick up the patients the clinic had screwed, Wade included. He doesn’t talk about the situation much but we celebrated his 4th month in remission in February. 

“Im so sorry Wade, I spaced.” I apologized as I started Scrambling to pack my desk up.  
“I started this new investigation man and, well you know how I can get. Give me 25 minutes and I’ll meet you at Changs ok?” 

“Fine” He sighed, “Just hurry up woman Im starving”   
I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, packing up the last of my files in my backpack and closed up my office for the night. One shortish drive later I was pulling up at our favorite chinese restaurant. 

Walking through the door I nodded to Mr.Xu the owner of the restaurant, who was working behind the counter, and made my way to mine and wades usual table in the corner where my grumpy friend was waiting for me.

 

“Again, I am so sorry Wade.” I apologized taking a sip of the soda he had already ordered for me.

 

“Hey don’t apologize to me, it’s not my birthday. Food should be here in a minute, I ordered your usual, so what’s got you in Veronica Mars mode?” He asked, pointing at the backpack I brought in, knowing I only do that for serious assignments. 

 

“Tony Stark” I stated Matter of factly taking a bite out of one of the Cheese wontons he had ordered before I got there, nearly moaning at the taste, I may have forgotten to eat today.

 

“What about him? Disgruntled baby mama? Mystery Love child? Did he finally come out of the Closet? Cause if so Weasle owes me a lot of money.”  
I chuckled at that last statement and shook my head.

 

“No, well I don’t know. He just up and handed his company to his assistant of 10 years. With no real explanation. Somethings gotta be up, and Im gonna figure out what. No man in his right mind hands a fortune 500 company over to his glorified babysitter, not after the man who was best suited to take up the position just up and vanished in the last year.”

“Wow, that got serious fast. So what’s your angle? How are you working this?” he asked, glancing up as the waitress sat our food on the table, she was smiling and blushing at Wade who was oblivious. I smirked at the interaction, going to work on my food, I didn’t realize it before but I was starving.  
“That’s the catch” I added a few minutes later.  
“He’s one of the most powerful men in the city, and nearly untouchable. Im pretty sure your bank account has to have at least 6 zeros to even got close enough to talk to him unless you luck out to become one of the bimbos on his arm for the night. He has a rocky relationship with the media, so I’ll have to find another way in.”   
Taking a bite of my shrimp fried rice I glanced at Wade, he looked deep in thought which was rare for him, finally he spoke.

“What if I could get you in? Get you close enough to the man to gauge him yourself?”

 

“How could you do that?” I questioned sitting my fork down

 

“Well one of my “customers” last week said something about a Charity Concert this weekend, Starks into those public displays of Wealthiness im sure he wouldn’t miss the chance to be there.” 

 

“Yeah” I agreed, “but I don’t even have enough money to pretend I belong there how the hell do I get Invited?” I asked.

 

He smirked and looked at me, “Leave that up to me, lets just say she’s a regular. I’ll get the ticket, you handle the Dress and the date. I don’t want you going in alone”

 

“Date?” Oh crap. “Can’t I just take you?” I asked

 

“Oh Hell no, I can’t risk running into multiple customers in one night. Plus I just don’t want to. Why don’t you ask that editor of yours that doesn’t have a crush on you?” 

 

“First of all gee thanks, Second of all He’s my Boss. and Third, you’re right I should probably take him, maybe it will help get him off my back about handing this over to Sam.” 

 

At that confession Wade just gaped at me,  
“Don’t you dare let Rocky, hand over this assignment to Bullwinkle just because they’re brothers. Big asshat would destroy the whole thing like a bull in a china shop.”   
I chuckled, Wade had only met Sam and Dean on a few occasions but they never seemed to get along, his description of the two wasn’t entirely inaccurate. 

“Right, well I’ll get Dean on board just let me know when you get the tickets ok? Luckily I think I have a dress stored away for just this occasion.” 

Wade nodded and we continued to eat, changing the subject to mostly small talk, an hour later we had parted ways and I was heading home. 

 

The week seemed to drag by, Wade held up his end of the Deal his Customer making good on the promise to get me a ticket to the Concert with a plus one. 

Wade was a Male escort, mostly middle class women whose husbands had mistresses of their own, occasionally he would strike up a customer on the upper end of the social scene which is where our ticket came from. After some groveling, begging, and promises to proofread articles for the next month Dean agreed to be my plus one. I spent the week doing more research, I still couldn’t get a name to match the mystery redhead, I also started to notice a few other faces pop up near Tony more frequently. After even more digging and using some questionable techniques I picked up over the years, I found some odd financial transactions in Starks records, a large plot of land was bought in upstate New York, some large transactions traded to a few mysterious shell companies it seemed. What was he doing and why did he buy land in the middle of nowhere upstate? Its about time I start getting some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Chapter post since I have a busy weekend coming up!   
> I really hope you all enjoy this one!!

Several hours before the event Wade showed up with our tickets and a few words of wisdom, this wasn’t my first time going to an event for an assignment like this, but this was my first time going in with the intention of exposing the most connected man in the United States. 

Dean arrived shortly before it was time to leave, he looked nice in his “monkey suit” as he called it, a royal blue tux with a royal blue tie that matched my simple off the shoulder A-line style dress in the same color. We matched just enough to look like we belonged but should be able to blend in enough not to draw too much attention. Tonight we weren’t going in reporters, simply New Yorkers with connections I needed Tony or his friends to talk to me and be comfortable, the minute anyone says reporter people tend to change their tune.  
A limo rolled up in front of my apartment building 30 minutes before the event, Dean had used the company card to rent it to help us look the part. Sliding in he started in on his overprotective editor speech.

“Do what you gotta do tonight, but try to stick close ok? Don’t go leaving with no one, I may not see the story here but that doesn’t make Stark any less dangerous.” 

“I know I know” I conceded. Checking my purse to ensure I didn’t forget anything. 

“Do you have a game plan going in?” He asked eying me curiously, he could sense the nerves building in me.

“Yeah, kinda. Find out what I can about anyone around Stark tonight or Mrs.Potts. I'm keeping an eye out for the Redhead too, I wanna know what her deal is in all this.” I added Showing Dean the Picture of the mystery woman on my phone along with a few other frequent flyers. He nodded looking at the images. 

 

The limo doors opened when we arrived at the venue, Dean slid out then held his hand for me to follow. Making our way in we handed our tickets to the attendant were escorted through the security check then led inside with a large crowd of people. The hall itself was massive, huge banners adorned the walls displaying the names of the Schools the event would benefit, there was a huge stage dead center at the end of the room. The wall to the right of the stage sported a large open bar with more than a dozen bartenders working to make the patrons drinks, tables littered the floor for people to sit and listen to the music being played, all performances by the schools represented today. Waiters and waitresses circled the area passing out flutes of sparkly drinks and tiny foods, luckily Dean and I agreed to eat before so as to not let our hunger distract us. 

 

An hour into the event our mingling was well underway, I had been talking to notorious surgeon Dr.Stephen Strange when the crowd suddenly frenzied around us. Tony Stark was in the building. 

 

I couldn’t see much when Stark entered the party, the crowd around him simply too large, at some point I lost dean in the chaos and decided to make my way to the bar to collect my thoughts and figure out my next move. 

Drinking down most of my Jack and coke, I turned to examine the room and see if I could find my in when I felt the hairs on my neck prickle up. 

I was being watched. 

I subtly took another sip of my drink and began to slowly scan the room, trying to appear to be looking for someone. When my eyes landed on the long dark haired man across the room from me I froze, despite the large number of people between the two of us it was obvious I was his focus. Even from this distance, I could tell he had strong facial features, I recognized him as one of the frequent flyers in Tony’s circle, continuing my scan I realized he was standing just to the left of Stark and his growing groupies. 

Dean was on the other side of the group, talking to an African American man, I knocked back the rest of my drink and made my way towards the pair. Painfully aware of the eyes following me as I crossed the hall. Coming closer to dean I noticed the man he was speaking to’s posture screamed military, so it made sense Dean would gravitate to him, his father was a former Marine. 

“There you are” I Greeted Dean as I approached. 

“I was worried you took off on me” I added giving him a playful slap on the arm, that Whiskey making me a little more playful than I intended.

“Never,” Dean said quickly. “Just chatting with my new friend here” he gestured towards the man. “Layla, this is Sam Wilson he’s former Air Force and a VA Counselor who specializes in PTSD. Sam, this is my associate Layla James.” 

 

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he said smiling, as we shook hands, his slight southern accent noticeable. 

I smiled back and greeted him “Nice to meet you as well Mr.Wilson.”

 

“Please, Sam,” he commented. 

After a few moments of small talk, we moved the conversation to a nearby table and the guys started sharing stories, apparently, both had lived in Washington DC for a time and had some shared life experiences there. I half listened as I scanned the room still trying to find my in with Stark, starting to worry this night would be a bust when my eyes landed on a pair of bright blue ones watching me once again, this time from two tables over. The mystery man was watching me, making me feel what I imagine prey feels like when being hunted by a wolf.

Another man, Colonel James Rhodes joined our table after some time, I knew this man, he was on my frequent flyers list with Tony for these events and one of his closest friends. I started listening to the conversation a little closer taking lots of mental notes, trying to ignore the feeling of the mystery man’s eyes on me. Colonel Rhodes was telling us a supposedly funny story about delivering a tank to some palace in the middle east when our conversations were interrupted by an unmistakable loud voice. 

“There you two are!” Tony Boomed, clapping his hand down on James' shoulder.  
“I was starting to think they kicked you out of this little shindig for being too boring” He joked. Rhodes shrugged him off and we all chuckled at his little jab. My laugh, slightly louder than necessary, caught starks attention, he shot a look over to me his infamous smile adorning his face.

Noticing his friends weren’t alone he gestured towards myself and Dean and ask his friends “And what do we have here?” reaching a hand out to me first he introduced himself. “Tony Stark, and you are?” He asked giving me his classic Stark smile.

 

“Layla James, Mr. Stark. It’s an honor to meet you” I greeted returning his bright smile.  
“Oh Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father” he corrected. Then gave a small semblance of attention to Dean seated to my left as they exchanged pleasantries his focus never fully leaving me. A few more jokes, and a couple of rounds of drinks courtesy of Tony later it seems his whole group had made their way to our table. I was listening intently to Tony who was seated between Dean and Sam Wilson, when I glanced up and noticed leaning on the wall just a foot or two down from our table was the mystery man from before, watching. His stare so intense it made heat rise up the back of my neck and goosebumps cover my arms, I'm not sure what his fascination was but I'm not sure I wanted to find out. Dean noticed the sudden attention that was on me and instinctively put his arm over the back of my chair, leaning into me slightly, if I hadn’t witnessed it with my own two eyes I wouldn’t have seen the mystery man tense slightly at the display, his jaw clenching for a moment. 

After another 45 minutes of light conversation, my mystery man never leaving his post on the wall, even after he was visited by Tony’s mystery redhead on more than one occasion, I decided to excuse myself to the restroom. Tony had bought another round of drinks and I was starting to feel it’s effects. Stumbling through the crowd, I grabbed a quiche of some sort off a passing tray in hopes of soaking up some of the alcohol I had consumed. I was at the end of a small line to get into the ladies room, playing on my phone while I waited, making notes to look into the new people whom I met tonight Colonel Rhodes and Sam Wilson plus anything I could find on the mystery man. Nothing. The line moved quickly and made way into the restroom to handle my business. My head was swimming slightly so I didn’t even notice the silence in the room until I left my stall and saw I was alone, almost. Leaning on the counter waiting for me to walk out was the redheaded woman from before, she was watching me just like the man. 

“Hi” I greeted weakly as I began washing my hands, trying not to overthink or pay her much attention. Something didn’t feel right. Finally, as I was drying my hands she spoke. 

“What’s your deal?” She asked Bluntly

 

“Excuse me?” I asked confused, internally I was freaking out, externally I held my composure, mostly. 

 

“I said, What. Is. Your. Deal?” she asked again emphasizing each word, talking to me like I was a child or stupid. That shifted my mood quickly, one thing I can’t stand is being talked down to. Even when I was a child the case workers and therapists talked to me like I was too stupid to understand anything. I'm not stupid.

I stared at her a moment. “I'm sorry, I don’t think I understand what you mean” I replied, glancing at the door, there was no way I could just bolt, I don’t know why but I had the feeling she was more than capable of stopping me. She raised her eyebrow at me clearly understanding my train of thought, then sighed, uncrossing her arms taking a step towards me, I took a defensive step back. It had been a minute since the last time I got into a fight, but I'm sure if needed it would be like riding a bike, a very violent bike.

“Your accent isn’t from here, most likely Midwestern, Clearly you didn’t grow up around here nor did you go to any of these schools, the guy you are with sounds southern so same for him. No ring so not married, body language when you sit with him screams professional so co-worker or boss, not Boyfriend, although there is something there I think just not mutual. I’ve been to over a dozen of these charity events over the last few years and have never seen you, and trust me I would remember. It’s my Job. Your dress is nice, name brand even but is tattered slightly at some of the seams. Worn. Which means you’re obviously not part of the Socialite scene, you have a great rack but you're not showing it off and wearing entirely not enough makeup to be trying to get into Tony's pants so I repeat. What’s your deal?” 

I stared frozen, she made me, and I honestly had no idea what to say to her. I took a shaky breath ready to lie out of my ass, at that moment though a brunette woman burst through the door, interrupting our stare down. 

“C’mon,” she said to the redhead. “We’re clearing out, heading back to the tower.” She said barely acknowledging my existence. The Redhead nodded then turned to me almost as if she wanted to say something before the brunette barked “Now”

They left and I took a second to compose myself before following shortly behind them. When I hit the hall I saw the mystery man waiting at the opening near the bar, he called the redhead “Nat” grabbed her arm and pulled her aside and started arguing in what I believe was Russian. I only caught one quick look at them both, both returning my look, before I made my way to Dean who was waiting near the entrance, saying goodbye to Sam and James we made our way out to the limo without a word. Once seated I told him everything that happened. Pulling up in front of my apartment Dean agreed, something about things were off and there might be a story. He extended my deadline giving me a month to find the story.  
Boy, what have I gotten myself into?

 

 

Mystery mans' POV  
I started watching her the moment we hit the room, I couldn’t explain it there was just something about her presence that drew me in. I clearly wasn’t the only one, the Surgeon she was talking to when we walked in seemed mesmerized by the brown-haired woman before him, that blue dress complimenting her beautiful complexion nicely. Oh boy, this wasn’t going to end well.  
I crossed the room fairly quickly as our group split up upon arrival, trying to put some room between me and the mystery woman. Picking my spot on a wall I settled in scanning the room constantly for any sign of threat, some habits die hard I suppose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue blur make it’s way to the bar across from me, she ordered a drink and started her own scan of the room. To be honest she looked a little out of place in a room like this, not dressed like one of Starks typical whores, no, she looked more like she should be in a Library not at this stuffy shindig. My staring got carried away and before I knew it I was caught. 

Shit.

Once she made her way across the room to who I can only assume was her date, who happened to be talking to my comrade Sam Wilson I shifted trying to keep an eye on her. I was busted again, not by the mystery woman though, but Natasha. I should have known she would be lurking, one of the only people who can sneak up on me.   
“What do you want Romanoff?” I asked lowly, not even bothering to turn to look at her. Continuing to scan the room.

 

“I want you to get your head out of your ass and focus” she snapped.

My attention jerked to her momentarily before continuing my scan.

 

“I don’t know what you’re getting at, but I suggest you butt out” I responded showing no emotion to the redhead. I knew she could see through that though, somehow she always did.

 

“I'm just saying Barnes, we have a job to do and I'm not here to babysit just because some skirt has you forgetting the job.”

 

“Whatever” I huffed, “Just find Hill and finish the transaction so we can get out of here,” I said dismissing her, returning my attention to the mystery woman.

 

When the jackass she was with put his arm around her it took everything in me not to rip that arm off for touching her. What was happening to me?  
Natasha returned once the transaction was complete to let me know we were in the clear, she returned once more to bring me a drink, not that it really did any good but helped me look the part I suppose.

 

After a few too many drinks the mystery woman headed towards the bathroom, I was mesmerized by her grace despite the amount of alcohol Tony kept giving her and her friend, she seemed to glide through the crowd avoiding a few advances of some of the lonlier patrons, but not missing the passing food tray. Making me chuckle to myself. 

 

Did she ignore the men on purpose or was she that oblivious to her pull?

 

When I saw a streak of bright red hair headed in the same direction a few minutes later I pushed off the wall and headed that way. 

 

What the hell are you up to Romanoff

 

The hall to the bathrooms was nearly empty so I stopped at the end of the bar, refilling my drink to wait until one of the women emerged. A few minutes later Maria hill approached me, she was rounding up the crew. Finally, I couldn’t wait to get out of here. I told her Nat was in the bathroom and that I would finish my drink and be on my way, the second Nat emerged from the hall I called for her and pulled her aside.

 

“Nat!”

 

“Chto za chert?”(What the Hell?) I hissed at her in Russian.

 

“Kakiye? YA sledoval za dogadkoy.” (What? I was following a Hunch) She answered back.

 

Both of us turning to look at the woman as she passed us quickly making her way to her friend.

“Ty sobirayesh'sya ostavit' yeye v adu, Ty menya slyshish'?” (you’re going to leave her the hell alone, do you hear me?) I practically growled at her, making our way towards our people.

“Bez raznitsy” (Whatever) She said as she rolled her eyes and removed her arm from my grip, she would probably have some bruises tomorrow. 

 

As we made our way out I scanned for the woman one more time but she was gone, I needed to find out more info about her, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translated using Google, if it's wrong I apologize. 
> 
> I'm going to try not to jump to bucky's POV often but I felt that it just had to be done for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Should I show his View more often or stick with Layla?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter because I'm on a Roll and in a great mood! You're comments and Kudos are super appreciated! I hope y'all like this chapter, Please keep a check on the Tags. I'm still learning Ao3 so I've been adding them as I go. Things are going to start picking up soon I promise.

Sunday was slow as usual. I spent the majority of my day researching everything I could. The name “Nat” driving me crazy, obviously, it was shortened for something Natalia? Natalie? Natasha? No matter what I typed in on my regular social searches I was coming up blank, I would have to dig deeper to find her. 

Sighing I sat my laptop on my coffee table and rubbed my eyes, I glanced out my living room window only to see the sun setting. I gasped. I had spent the whole day working and didn’t even notice. As if on cue my stomach started growling. I got up and started pulling together a sandwich and some chips to tide me over, clicking on the evening news while I ate. After a few mundane reports one caught my eye, 

“Tony Stark to hold Press Conference regarding His stepping down, Monday Afternoon live from Stark Tower.” 

I typed a text out to Dean quickly to see if he could get me clearance to attend, after a few pulled favors and lots of back and forth I was in. A press conference wasn’t my style usually too out in the open, but I needed to see if I could run into anyone important from Saturday night. Almost anyone. I Shuddered at the thought of running into the Man and the woman they called Nat again though. Although I know realistically it’s all part of the job and bound to happen again, sooner rather than later. 

Monday morning arrived quickly, I got ready to run by the office before the press conference, I needed my press badge from Dean or I wouldn’t even bother going in. I told him I wasn’t making the meeting this week and he excused me, understanding I was busy chasing information. As I crossed the lobby Alice the receptionist grabbed my attention.

 

“Layla! These are for you” she gestured towards the beautiful spring arrangement of flowers on her Desk. 

 

I blinked for a second before picking up flowers and the card, who in the world would be sending me flowers?

 

Staring at the Card it Said Star Bright Floral Company on the front, flipping it over I nearly dropped the vase in tiny handwriting it read 

Sorry about my friend, her people skills are rusty.

No name, The Mystery Man. 

I hadn’t even noticed I had started shaking until Alice asked if I was ok, I just nodded my head and started mindlessly walking towards my office. How had he found me? I never once told anyone where I worked. Why, why in the hell did he feel the need to send me that? Did he say, friend? So they were there together. Oh boy. 

 

I don’t know how long I sat staring at the flowers and card but it must have been a while because I nearly jumped out of my skin when Dean showed up in my office to give me my pass.

 

“Hey, kid you okay?” He asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, didn’t sleep well is all,” I said looking up, putting myself back together. If he knew anything was amiss already, he would pull this assignment.

He just watched me skeptically before shrugging and tossing a lanyard on my desk with a pass on it. 

 

“Whatever you Say, good luck out there today,” he said turning to leave my office

 

I thanked him before he stopped and turned back “Oh and Layla, please watch yourself out there.”   
I nodded and smiled slightly, not entirely sure I could form words right now.   
Picking up the lanyard I studied it taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

Before leaving for stark tower I typed out a text to wade.  
Sister Margaret’s tonight? I could use a drink and some information. 

 

Wade responded pretty quickly  
Oh Snap, Yeah be there around 10?

 

I didn’t reply, wade knew I would be there. Sister Margaret's wasn’t exactly the nicest joint in new york, not exactly a place you would expect to find a fairly successful male escort or a journalist hanging out but it was where you went to get answers. 

I arrived at stark tower before the conference, joining the throngs of reporters in front of the massive building. Unlike them I had no desire to be front and center, I wasn’t here so much for the Announcement itself. No, I was here to people watch, I wanted to see who would be in attendance from Starks group, maybe even put a few names to a few more faces. Give me anything else I can use to dig into his background. 

Prior to the conference start, I saw Happy Hogan, Starks head of security chatting with Colonel Rhodes to the side of the stage. Sam Wilson approached the two seeming to join the conversation, I continued my scan to see if I saw anyone else when my blood nearly froze. Standing just beyond the stage almost hiding in the shadows of the building was the mystery man, I had hoped he wouldn’t notice me but well let’s just say luck has never really been on my side.

I tried to ignore his gaze as the conference started, and kept a watch for anyone else. Especially Her. I really didn’t feel like getting cornered again. I must have been deep in thought or something because for the second time today I nearly jumped out of my skin when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted this time by Sam Wilson. 

“Sorry I didn't mean to startle you” he chuckled approaching me. 

“You're good, I was just thinking,” I said turning my attention to him, smiling politely.

“Don't blame you, these things can be pretty boring. So wasn't expecting to see you here, where's your friend?”

“Who dean?” I asked, turning my attention back to whatever board member was on stage talking. “He's not here, I'm here for work” I added pointing to my lanyard.

“Ah,” he said glancing at the press pass hanging around my neck, then looking back at the stage. Well, guess that cat was out of the bag.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence between us the crowd roared to life, Tony was taking the stage. Just as he stepped up the podium I noticed a tall blonde muscular man make his way towards Sam and I. Stopping when he reached Sam he gave him a few friendly pats on the shoulder as he greeted him,

 

“About time you show up” Sam greeted the stranger. 

 

The man, whose eyes never left me, smiled “Yeah I was coming to grab you, but now I see I'm also saving this poor woman from being harassed by you” He chuckled glancing at his friend.

“Very Funny, Captain Chivalrous” Same retorted “This is Layla, we met at that Charity thing you skipped out on the other night,” Sam said introducing the two of you. 

“Layla this is Cap-” Sam was interrupted, “Steve Rogers Ma’am” Steve said as he stretched his hand out to be shaken. I took it hesitantly at first. I had heard of Captain Rogers, he was a war hero having saved an entire battalion of POW’s single-handedly. Slowly gears started to click into place in my head, I glanced at the shadow still watching from the darkness of the stage, if this was Steve Rogers that made my mystery man his best friend, Sergeant James Barnes.   
I gulped as I released the Captain's hands, things just got a lot more difficult.

 

“You ok?” Steve asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

 

“Yeah!” I said quickly trying to recover. “Just kinda listening, gotta have something to report ya know,” I said, pointing at my Pass once again. 

 

“Ah” the Captain conceded “Well I’d hate for us to keep you from your work,” he said giving me a sly sort of smile.

“No, your Ok, I’m a decent multitasker,” I said, mentally kicking myself, but returning a polite smile.

Steve was eyeing me, a look on his face that I couldn’t discern. Part of me wanted to believe he was really America's sweetheart like everyone was made to believe. But something in my gut screamed that looks could be deceiving. 

 

Just as Tony was welcoming Pepper to the stage, I saw a streak of red making its way through the crowd. Nat. And she wasn’t alone a blonde woman was in tow right behind her. The blonde glanced from Steve to me, obviously not liking the way he was watching me, an almost smug grin on his face. 

 

“I told you to go grab Sam, not start giving statements to the Press,” She said practically spitting the word Press while glaring daggers at me.

 

My heart started pounding in my chest, this was bad. This was very very bad. 

 

“Very funny Natasha” Steve responded. “I was just making a new friend, you should try it sometime.” he grinned at her for a moment before turning back to watch me.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at him “Whatever Rogers, we gotta go. Besides you're being paged, maybe you should try checking your phone sometimes.” She said eying him before nodding back towards the stage. Barnes never having taken his eyes off the group, or me, in particular, looked annoyed.

 

After having an apparent silent conversation with the redhead and a quick scan of his phone Steve sighed then turned to Sam “She’s right we better run” Turning to me, reaching to once again take my hand “It was nice meeting you Layla, hopefully, it won’t be the last time.” He winked and turned to follow Natasha, the blonde woman just glared at me, I was very thankful looks couldn’t kill at this moment, then she turned and stomped off following Steve and Natasha. Sam said his quick goodbye and apologized for his friends' behavior before following the group. The sounds of everything around me was muted as I watched the group quickly work its way to where Barnes was hiding on stage. I could see James and Steve have a very animated conversation their attention every once in a while turning to me before they finished up and head into the building just as the press conference wrapped up.   
Yep, I'm so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super impatient so I wanted to post another chapter, this one is all from Bucky's Point of View. We may get a lot more of that coming up. Hope Y'all enjoy and thanks for all the Love and Comments!

**Bucky's POV**

  
The second we returned to the Tower I made a Beeline for the suit I shared with Steve, I needed to spend some quality time with my laptop and find what I could on the Mystery woman. Just before I hit the door though someone grabbed my elbow stopping me in my tracks, my first thought jumped to Romanoff but I was pleased to see it was just Sam.   
“ Hey dude just fyi Dark and brooding doesn’t seem to be her type” He said, I looked at him confused, apparently, he was more observant than I give him credit for. “Layla, the bombshell in blue tonight. You were staring at her like you expected her to burst into flames or something man.”

  
I shook my head trying to keep up the charade, I didn’t want anyone to know about my attraction to the mystery woman, Layla, beautiful name, Definitely fitting. Sam halfway chuckled before walking off, obviously amused by my inner turmoil.

  
“Hey,” I said stopping him, “That man you spent most the night talking to, who was he?”

Laughing again sam just shook his head “Her coworker man, Dean something, Winchester I think, pretty cool dude” he said while walking down the hall towards his suit.

  
Dean Winchester, that was certainly a start.

  
Walking into the open living space of the suit I shared with my Childhood best friend Steve I gave the room a quick scan, he was still out. I grabbed my laptop and made myself comfortable in the oversized chair near the window and started my search.   
I Started my efforts with the traffic cameras and security cameras outside of the venue, it was easy enough to follow their shared Limo as it dropped them both off at an apartment on West 38th, hers apparently since he then quickly got into a car and left. Typing her address into a document on my phone I closed out of the CCTV and switched to a Classic internet search, deciding to start with that guy. Dean. Stupid fucking name.  
Dean Winchester was apparently Layla’s boss not her coworker at the Midtown journal. She wasn’t listed on the websites staff page, but after a little more digging I figured out it was because she was an investigative journalist, newspapers tend to keep those kinds of things under wraps. They’re basically private detectives for the media. Sneaky girl, no wonder she was so aware. A little more digging and a quick trip through some government databases told me Layla was born in Cincinnati, but moved around after her father was arrested for vehicular manslaughter, still incarcerated, not long after that her mother killed herself. Oh, Christ, Layla found the body. A few failed foster homes and children’s homes later she ended up in Iowa where it seems she stayed until she disappeared off the radar until about 3 years ago when she landed in New York.   
Glancing at the clock on the computer I realized it was nearly 4 am, I shut the lid and decided to try to catch some sleep,

  
I spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to get Layla James out of my head to no avail. I couldn’t get that addicting laugh out of my head, or the way her eyes lit up when it was sincere. I decided to get up and spent a good couple hours scrolling through what little social media she had, she seemed to like to keep things private. Something I could certainly relate to. I was so lost in an album of photos that I didn’t even hear the door open or shut, nearly spilling my coffee when Steve finally spoke right behind me startling me.

  
“Hot Damn man, who’s the dame?”

  
I rolled my eyes at the old school phrase Steve used, we weren’t having any classic movie nights for a while every time Steve spent weeks acting like he was straight out of the ’40s or something.

  
“She’s not some ‘Dame’” I said, sitting my coffee cup down and tossing my now locked phone on the couch beside me rubbing my temples in frustration, I had to tell him now. Punk wouldn’t let her go if I didn’t.   
  
“If I tell you, you gotta promise not to tell anyone, especially Romanoff. Deal?”  
I asked giving him a look that let him know I was serious. Apparently, he understood that look and nodded, knowing good and well if I wanted to keep it from the Nosiest person in the building it had to be serious.

“I saw her at that party stark had me running security at last night, her name is Layla, Layla James” I sighed saying her name, leaning forward to run my hands through my hair.

  
“I don’t know what it is man, the second I spotted her I just. I don’t know. I just couldn’t look away. And then she spoke. God. I was working and I just couldn’t focus man. And now I can’t get her out of my head.” I stood from the couch and started pacing in front of the expansive window overlooking New York City.

“Im a Fucking Assasin Man,” I said looking at Steve who was simply watching me ramble. “I’m a highly trained, enhanced Assassin with a record that would scare anyone, and here I am distracted by some woman in a damn navy blue dress.”   
“What!” I barked at Steve who was watching me leaning on the couch now grinning at me.

  
“Nothing, just never seen a woman have you so frazzled” he replied

  
“I am NOT frazzled. I am a Highly trained assassin, I do not get Frazzled especially not cause of some woman.” I slumped back down in the chair, I was completely frazzled by some woman. Not just some woman, this woman. Layla James. What is it that makes you so special.

After another hour or so of arguing, more so with myself than with Steve, we had both agreed to keep this between us for now. If Natasha got word of anything amiss she would put an end to Layla before I had the chance to even try to stop her.   
I went about my normal business for most of the day, trying to keep my distractedness under wraps Sam, of course, saw right through it but like Steve, I knew he wouldn’t say anything and he wasn’t so nosy as to ask questions.   
Around sunset, after Nat had disappeared to look into one of Starks newest clients with her bird-brained sidekick, I decided to head out for a bit making my way to 38th street. Once I hit her street, the apartment wasn’t hard to find. She lived on the ground floor with big open windows facing the street. How convenient. I noticed what looked like an Abandoned building across the street and decided to check it out, slipping in undetected I made myself comfortable and watched.   
Layla sat on her couch, her brown hair made into a messy bun on top of her head, laptop in her lap, she was hyper-focused. She must have been working. Nearly 30 minutes after I arrived she jumped from her couch and vanished within her apartment, returning a few minutes later with a sandwich in her hands. After aggressively typing on her phone back and forth with someone for roughly twenty minutes she turned in for the night cutting off her light and disappearing farther into the apartment.  
  
I brought along some of starks tech with me, after waiting close to two hours to ensure she was asleep I made my way across the street. Getting into the main part of the complex wasn’t tough, I was able to slip into her apartment undetected. Her living quarters were quaint, from what I could see in the dark. My eyes adjusted quickly and I made a beeline for her laptop, opening it up I plugged in the Zip drive I had brought along, a few choice keystrokes later and I now had access to anything and everything to pass through her phone and laptop, email, phone call records, browsing history, text messages you name it copying it all to a dummy phone I had with me and backing it up on my laptop at home.   
  
Once I was finished I closed her laptop and gave her apartment one more good look, making my way silently down the hall I found her bedroom. She slept with the door open, good to know. Leaning against her door frame I stood watching her sleep peacefully, one of her legs sticking out of her purple sheets. She liked that color apparently, it was everywhere. The moonlight poured in her window, making it easy to see her body perfectly, showcasing it like a star in the sky. Her brown hair fanned over her pillow, the sheets on her bed barely covering what part of her lower body that was under it, her ass nearly visible. What I wouldn’t give to cross the room and see for myself if it was as soft as it looked. Just as she started to stir, changing positions I assume I made my way out and back into the main area of her apartment.   
  
I slipped out of her home as quickly as I entered, making my way back to Stark Tower. I had a lot to go through in a short amount of time. Steve sat with me, while I scrolled through her text messages, he too now invested in this beautiful woman. There was a lot between her and that guy, Dean. And some other guy Wade. She didn’t seem to have many female friends, a Wanda popping up occasionally along with a few other names who seemed to be coworkers or former coworkers, but no real serious friends other than this Wade.

  
“Oh hey Look, she’s going to Starks press thing in the morning” Steve mumbled, mouth full of popcorn.

  
Sure enough in one of her last texts to her boss, he confirmed her press pass for the event. Excellent.

  
Early Monday morning came and I went out for my normal run, passing a flower shop on my way. I'm not sure what possessed me to stop but I did, buying a bouquet of flowers and having them sent to Layla's work a small apologetic message on the card. There was no way she could know who I am, but maybe it would make up for Nat cornering her in the bathroom.

Hours later i found myself standing in the shade of stark tower scanning for Layla, I spotted her pretty quickly sam was heading her way. Steve found me suggesting he go see if she was as captivating in person and headed for Sam and Layla.

  
“Seriously, this bitch again?” Natasha said as she stepped up beside me, Sharon just on the other side of her.

  
“Hey it’s not me this time,” I said, mentally grimacing for throwing steve under the bus. He could Handle Nat a little better than I can.

  
“Whatever,” she said rolling her eyes.

  
“I tried getting the punk back up here but he’s ignoring his phone apparently,” I said, hoping that would get her off my back.

  
“Fine, I’ll deal with this myself” She responded stepping out of the shadows and making her way through the crowd, a Smug looking Sharon hot on her Heels.  
  
A few minutes later the whole group minus Layla, of course, headed back to the building, a pleased grin on Steve’s face. The talk must have gone good.

  
“I get why you’re so stuck on her,” He said in a hushed tone, trying to keep Natasha from hearing. “Didn’t talk much, but damn there's a fire in her eyes man. And you’re right she’s totally oblivious to how much attention she draws.”

  
I nodded and looked back at the woman near the back of the crowd.  
“So, now what do we do?” I asked, genuinely confused.   
  
I had never had a woman catch my attention like this, especially not one Steve seemed to like too. Growing up we shared everything, occasionally women were included in that. This time we both had our sights set on the same woman, and that was new territory for us both.

“Not here,” he said nodding towards the nosey women behind us.  
I nodded in understanding, turning we both headed back into the building, stealing one last glance at our Steaua frumoasă (Beautiful Star)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian translation courtesy of Google, if it's wrong I apologize! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome! Let me know what you think of seeing Bucky's pov.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post early once again because I work all weekend and can't guarantee I will be able to post. Thanks for all the feedback it's been super encouraging, this is the longest story I've ever written and Im super excited for y'all to see what's coming up!

Taking a steadying breath I shoved the door to sister margaret's open and sauntered inside. The smell of stale cigarettes day old beer and body odor hit me in the face like a ton of bricks, this place certainly didn’t have a high yelp rating or any yelp rating for that matter but it did have its usefulness. I made my way to the bar, Weasle the bartender giving me a happy smile as I approached. I had caught the unwanted attention of several patrons too, but nothing I couldn’t handle. For a short time before newyork I worked in a bar in detroit, I didn’t like this type of atmosphere anymore but it certainly wasn’t new.   


  “How’s it going Sweetheart?” Weasle greeted me, sitting my favorite beer down in front of me.  


 “Im still alive so I guess it’s a good day.” I said smiling at him, taking a swig of my beer I glanced around the room. Wade was late.   


  “Any sign of Deuce Bigalow?” I asked Weasle, making him chuckle.  


 Just as he started to respond Wade came bursting in the door, greeting people here or there as he made his way towards me.   
  
“Hey there Nancy Drew, why don’t we step into my office” He said nodding to our usual corner booth near the back area, grabbing the drink Weasle sat down for him in the process. “I got a friend I want you to meet” He added leading me towards the booth.

 

 I hadn’t noticed when I walked in but already seated in our booth was a short haired blonde man in a leather jacket, he looked up as we approached and gave a smug grin causing him to slightly resemble a bulldog.

  The stranger didn’t stand when we got to the table, I slid into the booth against the wall Wade sliding in behind me. This wasn’t my first time meeting someone for information like this, Wade and I both always took precautions which is why we chose this booth, easy access to the backdoor if needed. I’ve met some sketchy characters in my time in the city but for some reason this guy with his soft blue eyes and almost ginger hair didn’t give the uneasiness others had given me. Hopefully he could answer a few questions.  

     “Sorry im late, Clients husband came home early so I had to jump out a window. By the way, I do run faster than a rottweiler. I just have to be but ass naked apparently. Aerodynamics and all that shit I suppose. Anyway, how was your day?”  
Wade rambled on, trying to break up the tension at the table. His “friend” hadn’t stopped staring at me since we sat down. It was a theme among the strangers in my life apparently.   


“Cute Wade, cut the Crap who’s your friend here?” I asked impatiently.   


“Ah all business no fun tonight I see ok, Layla meet Jon Moxley, Mox this is Layla James. The Adorably suicidal Journalist I was telling you about.”   
I gave a slight nod to Jon then glared at Wade, until now he had never indicated he didn’t approve of this story. I’m guessing he knows more than I do.

  I turned back to Mox who was not surprisingly still staring at me and started trying to get some answers.

“I’m guessing loudmouth here told you about my story. So what you got for me?”  


After taking a moment to think he finally spoke “How about a warning, you’re in over your head kid back out now before it’s too late.”  


I wanted to roll my eyes, I wasn’t going to be spooked that easily instead I nodded and continued  
“And why should I do that? What does stark have going on that I should be scared of?”

 

He chuckled almost like he was amused by my determination.  
“It’s not just Stark, although he’s pretty fucking dangerous. It’s his ‘associates’”   
He put air quotes around that last word. I froze, terror streaking across my face im sure because Mox stopped talking, realization reaching his.   
“Barnes” I said not even quite a whisper, but both men heard me plain as day.   


“Yep” Mox nodded.   
“Him and Rogers, two of the most dangerous men in the world, and honestly they’re not quite the worst on the team. Stark has a whole crew of misfits running around doing his dirty work. Rogers and Barnes, both former Military. Both were experimented on when they were prisoners of war before Steve managed to bust them out. Ever wonder how Captain America managed it?”

 He asked me pointedly.  “Both Barnes and Rogers along with their entire platoon were captured somewhere in Europe, Barnes and Rogers plus a few other men had experiments done on them, they were the only two to survive, The experiments enhanced them, made them stronger, faster, just better in general. They became Super soldiers. One day Rogers flipped and broke out of his restraints and started taking men out, he broked Barnes out and they ended up saving the rest of the prisoners making them War Heros. No one knew that they had started doing things to Barnes mind, trying to reprogram him or some shit. Dude went on a killing spree not long after discharge, no one could prove it was actually him. They always just referred to him as the Winter Soldier, a ghost story. Guy has more blood on his hands than a butcher. Rogers brought him to Stark who somehow managed to get his mind back to normal, well whatever the hell was normal for him.”  


 Mox stopped again and just stared at me, I couldn’t speak I couldn’t move my mouth had gone bone dry. I jumped when Wade waved his hand in front of my face, I was shaking.   


“What the Hell kid?” He asked grabbing my hand to stop the shaking.   


Looking up at him I spoke, my words trembling off my lips. “Guess who I found out was my mystery man?”   


Wades face fell.   
“And guess who met Captain America today at starks press thing?” I added fear still evident in my voice.   


“Well looks like you’re screwed” Mox interjected, taking mine and Wades attention again.

 

“Hate to break it to ya Sweetheart but Barnes and Rogers aren’t even the worst on starks team. He’s got a former russian spy hanging around too now, goes by the name of black Widow. Woman’s known for making people disappear. People. That’s her speciality. She’s a master assassin with a skill set that would bring a grown man crying on his knees.”

 

I gulped trying to gain my composure, it couldn’t be “Natasha” I said blinking at Mox hoping I was wrong.   


He nodded and continued on “Yup, womans a looker that’s for sure but she’s as dangerous as they come and her sidekick isn’t any better. Former Special Forces with an aim that would put any sniper in history to shame, his calling card is a bow and arrow for some damn reason though. There are others too a couple more former military, a crazy scientist a few former CIA agents gone off the grid, and some kid starks taken under his wing but those three Rogers, Barnes and Widow they’re the most dangerous.” He finished looking at me.  


“Awesome, three most dangerous humans in the world and I managed to meet all of them in a 72 hour period. I’m so screwed.”   


“That’s it, You’re calling this Assignment now!” Wade said sternly. Fear etched on his face.  


I shook my head  “I can’t, you know that. I’m already in this far it wouldn’t do any good. I’ve already met half Starks crew, I have to see this through Wade.”

 

“See, Suicidal, You’re stupid” he said Angrily “Im calling Dean, you have to pull this assignment I won’t let you get Killed for your job”

 

“NO!” I almost yelled, panic rising up my throat. “You can’t! No one else needs to know, you’ll only put them in danger Wade, just, just give me some time ok? I have to figure this out.”  


“I swear to God kid, you die doing this story and I will fucking Kill you” He said seriously.   


I laughed lightly at his not so funny joke, trying to break the tension.   
“I can do this Wade, you know that, I just have to be smarter. What else can you tell me about stark?” I asked turning my attention back to Mox.   


“Where to start” he said leaning back in his seat “Guy’s Dangerous, I know I’ve already said that but I’m serious. He deals in just about anything Im pretty sure the only thing he hasn’t sold is people and honestly I won’t put that past him. Drugs, Weapons on a massive scale, biological, chemical, crater making kind you name it. Most of his or his friends own creations. He’s got his fingers in almost every black market stall known to man, he just started venturing into the Medical field thanks to his new pal Dr.Banner. He’s got so much technology he almost makes the Pentagon look obsolete, not to mention he’s got the ears of not only the top governments of the world but some of the top terrorist organizations in the world. Stark Industries and the clean energy business is his cover and no one is the wiser because while his team or the Avengers as he calls them are off doing his dirty work he’s living his best life like the Genius Billionaire playboy philanthropist he is.”

 

Mox took a sip of his beer, studying my face. I now knew what I needed to know to get this story started, now I just had to figure out how to prove it all while dodging the landmine field of associates stark had. Easy right?

 

  I chose not to tell Wade about my flowers from Barnes, he was already worried enough without knowing the super psycho soldier knew where I worked. Mox, Wade and I sat and talked a while longer, getting as much info out of him as I could. He didn’t have any info on Starks former business partner but had a line on where I should start. Hoping Dean had a few connections out west I made a decision.  Looks like I’m going to California.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to Gryffindor if you knew where I got Mox from! I love to sprinkle my other fandom loves in this story, it's super fun like my own personal easter eggs!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shorter than Normal, it was kinda a filler chapter I suppose Also Smut Warning.   
> Thank's for all the Awesome feedback!   
> Let me know in the Comments if you catch the little easter egg I dropped for one of my Favorite TV shows in this chapter!

Bucky’s POV

 A chirp in my pocket let me know Layla's phone had a notification. Several more chirps later I ducked into an empty hallway of the tower to check them. A slew of texts back and forth with her boss, Dean, showed she was taking a last minute trip to Los Angeles.   
  


“Huh,” I said out loud reading the messages again.   
“What’s up jerk?” Steve asked, walking up behind me. Reading over my shoulder not giving me the chance to tell him anything.

 

“Would you look at that, boss man wants to tag along. How sweet?” Steve said sarcastically.    
  


“Yeah, I'm really starting to not like this guy,” I said, reading the thread of texts as they continued.    
  


“At least she shot him down,” Steve added, nodding to the last sent text.   
  


“Yeah” I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my free hand.    
  


“So, you gonna follow her? What?” Steve asked when I looked up suddenly at him.   
“Seriously, you think I don’t know you, man. You want to follow her out there don’t you?”

 

“Well yeah, but no way in hell I can keep that from the team” I added, frustrated by the situation.   
  


“Don’t worry about them, I got it. And I’ll take care of our other little problem too, just go pack while I figure out your flight I'm sure Stark has a private plane he wouldn’t mind loaning out for a few days.” Steve said, jumping straight into problem-solving mode.   
  


Nodding, I put the phone away and gave Steve a pat on the shoulder then turned and headed toward our suite. I’m not much for fun in the sun but looks like I'm headed to Cali.    
  


    14 hours later I found myself sitting in the waiting area in LAX just outside the gate for Layla’s flight. The hat and hoodie I was wearing didn’t do much to help me blend but given how crowded it was I’m sure she wouldn’t even notice me. Steve used his celebrity to get me a room at the hotel she was staying at, using a universal key card stark invented, mostly due to how often his drunk ass lost hotel keys, I slipped into her room after the maid service left, way before her flight was set to land,  and planted a small camera and microphone, any move she made I would know. Now I wait for her plane to land and try to figure out my next move.

Layla’s POV

 My knee bounced as our flight began its descent into LAX. I was not a big fan of flying, I had only done it a handful of times for work, this surprisingly would be my first trip to Los Angeles. I had honestly hoped my first trip out here would be for Coachella or to visit Disneyland but whatever. It took everything I could to convince Dean not to accompany me on this trip, Wade surprisingly didn’t put up a fight which I wasn’t expecting. I suppose he’s happier knowing I’m a whole country away from Stark and his Goons. I honestly felt like a weight was lifted being this far away from Barnes and his friends. I still couldn’t figure out how he had located my work, and I'm not sure I wanted to know. After unloading the plane and collecting my luggage, I got my rental and made my way to the hotel I booked. 

      The hotel was nothing special, a simple Holiday Inn with Wifi and free breakfast, it was perfect for what I was here for. Dean had managed to set me up a meeting with a journalist out there who knew Stark when his permanent residence was in Malibu. Christine Everhart. Flopping onto my bed without even changing I opened my laptop and went over all the notes I had on her including her own articles on Stark. She certainly seemed to be on to something before he moved most of his company to New York. Thanks to a few connections Christine had, I also had meetings with a former Stark employee Kevin O’Bryan and a former fling I guess you’d call her or a conquest, either way, she was close to stark before he left California and hopefully would be useful.    
  


  I flipped the TV on and mindlessly watched some idiotic show about demons or ghosts or something, I wasn’t really paying attention my mind drained despite what time I left New York it was only 730pm here, two of my meetings aren’t till tomorrow and It’s too early to sleep. I crash now I’ll be up at 4. Finally deciding to switch off this crazy show that now had Angels apparently, I started scrolling again. I'm not sure how, but I ended up on porn. Now that’s an Idea. It had been months since I got any, and probably a good two weeks since I took care of things myself. I could tell I was wound up, this was the first chance I’d had to relax since I started this assignment I should take full advantage. Pulling my T-shirt and bra off and tossing them to my unopened luggage, I stood and slipped my jeans and underwear off settling back on the bed adjusting the pillows and making myself comfortable. 

 

Down the Hall   
   Sitting on the bed I stared at the laptop screen in front of me, Layla had come in from the airport and lounged for a good few hours, working mostly then relaxing with some TV. I wasn’t expecting to see her suddenly get up and strip her clothes off. The sound coming from her room showed she was watching porn of some sort. The second her bra was gone I was practically hard, she discarded her pants and thong and I was done for. I knew I should shut it down but I couldn’t. Like a moth to a flame, I was drawn in. She adjusted herself on the bed and spread her legs perfectly for the camera she didn’t know was watching her. It was almost though as if she were putting on this show just for me. I quickly discarded my own pants and settled back myself, my breathing already labored at the thought of what she was about to do.    


  Layla ran her fingers through her beautiful lips avoiding that little nub I longed to flick my tongue on. I had never been so jealous of someone’s fingers until now. With her free hand she began to rub her chest, first one side then the other bringing her nipples to attention massaging them both while her other hand slid up and down her lower body, teasing herself into a frenzy.    
  Oh sweet girl, if you only knew. I can make you feel a hundred times better. My mouth practically watered at the thought of running my tongue through her slit, lapping up the juices it was leaking. All for me. I slowly started stroking myself, painfully so. Not wanting to finish before my show was over. I rubbed my thumb over the head of my painfully hard penis just as Layla finally flicked her sensitive little nub, the gasp she let out made my cock twitch in my hand precum leaking out running down my length. After a few more minutes of teasing, we were both panting messes, my legs growing restless at the slow pace my sweet star was taking. It was obvious she was trying to savor this moment, it must have been a while. My sweet touch starved little girl.

        Layla sunk first one finger into her soaking cunt, the moan she let out had me nearly cumming, then she added another and quickened the pace which I copied. I wanted to close my eyes and picture myself sinking into her perfect hole, swallowing all those sounds with my mouth while devouring hers with a kiss, but I couldn’t look away. Adding a third finger Layla began to writhe on the bed, her perfect tits all but forgotten as she grasped the sheet beside her, her moans coming out louder with each thrust of her fingers, her legs slowly beginning to quake in the build-up of her orgasm. Arching off the bed, her moans turned to a sultry scream as she hit her release, her legs convulsing lightly in the aftermath. With a few more pumps, and a low moan of her name I came, spurting so hard ribbons of white cum landed on my chest. I lay there, trying to regulate my breathing while watching Layla do the same, her perfect body on display.   
    I was extremely thankful my laptop stored the footage from her room. I shared everything with Steve and this would be no different. Given the problem he was taking care of for me, it was the least I could do. Layla got up and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a short while later in a tank top and shorts ready for bed. I had cleaned myself up and returned my sleep pants deciding to utilize the night vision feature and watch her sleep a while before crashing myself. Sleep well my beautiful Star.    



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Hits! Holy Crap you guys are Awesome! Here's another chapter!! Smut like warning I suppose? Thanks for all the Feedback comments are always Welcome, You guys are awesome and Im so Glad You are enjoying this Crazy story.

  Shifting slightly in the uncomfortable booth, I glanced at my watch.

**10:55**

Christine was meeting me here at 11, why she chose this hole in the wall diner I couldn’t quite understand but this was her territory and I wouldn’t question it.    
Exactly three minutes later a lanky brunette woman walked through the door, making a direct path to me. I stood offering my hand.    


 “Ms.Everhart, Layla James. Thank you for meeting with me.” I said shaking her hand then taking a seat across from her.    
  


“No problem, Dean said you might could use a little help with your article. But he didn’t elaborate much. Just said it involved Tony Stark.”

 I nodded “Yes, there’s been a lot going on that doesn’t quite add up. I was hoping to put him under a microscope and I heard you’re the expert on all things stark”

 

  She nodded, looking at me cautiously, “I was, before the move. But I must warn you Ms.James. Stark is a dangerous man. It’s why I put my pursuit of him to rest.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked her curiously.   
  


“I mean, Didn’t you notice starks former associate Obadiah stain just up and vanished? Stain, had a meeting set up with me less than 24hrs before our meeting he canceled and hasn’t been heard from since. Obviously, this was way after stark stopped his weapons manufacturing and moved to New York. What did Stain know that he wanted to tell me? After that, I decided it wasn’t worth it. I have a family to think about, a sister, my parents. I couldn’t do that to them so I backed off.” 

 

 I sat thinking for a moment, Christine just watching me. Was this article worth dying for? I didn’t have the family Christine did, I mean sure I had Wade and Clint, I didn’t even want to think about him. It had been years since my last communication with him, I sent him a letter when I left the children's home in Iowa to let him know I was gone. For all I knew he died in the military, we weren’t real siblings so no one had an obligation to tell me. But, if I could make something out of this. Stop whatever the hell it was Stark was up to, and maybe save some people in the process. It would all be worth it.    
  


Nodding I asked her stoically “Can you send me everything you have on him?”    
  


Reluctantly she agreed. Clearly still thinking I was out of my mind. We talked for another hour or so before her connection, the former Stark employee arrived. He used to work in the tech, mostly dealing with software problems and things. He told me about a program he stumbled upon in starks files called project insight. Apparently, it was some form of government program stark was working on or trying to buy or steal, he wasn't clear. The minute he realized how serious this was he backed out of the files, erasing any trace of him or so he thought O’Bryan swore someone was following him for months afterward, just over six months later he left his position at Stark Industries. 

     Our conversations came to a close somewhere around 4 that afternoon, everyone parting ways. This was certainly a lot to sift through. I left the dinner and decided to chase down a few leads I had gotten earlier, I exchanged texts with Dean some letting him know I was certainly on to something. He reminded me as always to be careful and made me promise to video chat him later to go over things, he didn’t care about the time difference. 

     After wandering around the city some I made my way back to my hotel room crashing on my bed I opened my laptop dialing Deans skype, putting notes into a file while I waited for him to answer. Nothing. That’s weird, I told him I would call. Trying his cell I came up empty once again. Shrugging it off I sent him a quick text letting him know I was going to bed he could call me when he wanted. A few moments later I shut my laptop and did just that. Shutting off the light and for a few hours, the world around me.   
  


Bucky’s POV

   I took my seat at a table on the sidewalk in front of a questionable diner, Layla was meeting some reporter here to ask her about her former obsession with Stark. I arrived only minutes before she did and watched as Layla entered the establishment, the short white shorts and peach shirt popping against her beautiful skin, her hair up in that bun she liked to sport for work. I’d seen it on her more than once. With her oversized bag, that most likely held her laptop, and her strappy sandals on her feet she looked every bit the LA native. Her ability to adapt to her surroundings impressive, she would make a decent spy if she weren’t a journalist. Despite how nice she looked this morning I couldn’t get the images of her writhing naked body out of my head, I was doomed to be semi-hard the rest of the day If I couldn’t get last night off my mind.    


    When the reporter arrived I popped my headphones in, activating the microphone on Layla’s phone, giving me access to her conversation. The reporter wasn’t wrong about how dangerous Stark was, if the confession scared her she didn’t let it show. That spark of fire shining through her voice when she asked more questions, not letting the threat of danger run her off. If anything I would even say Layla liked the element of danger. That’s what drew her to this pursuit of Stark, the element of danger and excitement it put into her otherwise boring life. The adrenaline rush. Oh my sweet Star, if you only knew.    


     Hours later Layla the reporter and the guy who joined them earlier all parted ways, I gave her time to reach her car before I started after her. She followed up on things she thought would lead her somewhere for a few more hours then made it back to the hotel. When I got back to my room I started up the feed from her room, annoyed at her bosses earlier persistence for her to video chat him, no matter the time he had said. How frigging desperate. She had already told him just about everything she knew, I don’t know what he expected to get out of her. Certainly nothing like the show I got myself last night and was honestly hoping for an encore of today. After several unanswered call attempts, she gave up and went to bed. Before I had the chance to change clothes myself my phone beeped.A text from Steve.    
**It’s Done.**   
Smiling to myself I locked my phone and settled in, watching the sleeping figure on the screen a while longer, sliding my hand into the waistband of my sleep pants my breath catching at the first touch of my painfully hard erection. Not much longer my beautiful star. 

Layla’s POV

   Around 4 in the morning LA time I was startled awake by the sudden blairing of ‘Staying Alive’ by the Bee Gees coming from my phone, fucking Wade changed his ringtone again.    
   “If you’re not on fire or dying I’m going to kill you” I groaned into the phone.    
  


It was silent for a moment before finally barely above a whisper Wade spoke.    


“Lay, it’s Dean,” Wade Said, his voice shaking. “He and Sam were in an accident this morning. It-it’s bad Layla” my blood ran cold and there was a ringing in my ears, I couldn’t hear what else Wade was saying.    
   Holding in the tears I was threatening to spill I asked “h-h-how bad is bad Wade?”

 

“You need to come home Layla,” Wade said Ignoring my question.    
  


“Dammit, Wade! Answer me!” I said, All my emotions bubbling to the surface.

 

“Sams in rough shape, critical condition, and Dean.” Wade Sighed, obviously not wanting to say the words I feared. “Layla, Dean didn’t make it.” 

 

 My phone fell to the floor with a thud as it slipped from my hand, I stood to grab it and suddenly my vision began to fade, the weight of wades words crashing down around me. My body crumpled to the floor as I began to sob, I layed in the floor for who knows how long eventually passing out where I landed. I vaguely remember Wade's ringtone blaring out a few more times in between my consciousness. I woke hours later after exhaustion and emotion had taken over me, somehow I was back in my bed tucked in with my phone plugged in charging. I subtly remember dreaming of a stranger putting me to bed but passed it off as delirium. Not ready to face reality I let myself slip back into unconsciousness.    
  


Bucky’s POV   
 I knew the news of her Bosses death would hit her hard, when I saw the woman collapsed on the floor it tugged at my heart. She would be sad for a while, but in the end, she would see it was for the best. Momentarily anger flooded me, watching my sweet girl weap for a man who didn’t matter. Once I realized Layla was passed out on the floor, I ignored the voice in my head telling me not to and made my way to her room. Using starks key card I slipped in shutting her light off quickly. I saw things better in the dark. I put her phone on her nightstand plugging it back in, I contemplated turning it off completely but decided that would be too suspicious. Then lifting her limp body into my arms I carried her back to her bed, taking a moment to bury my nose in her hair inhaling her wonderful scent, stifling a groan and ignoring my now growing erection. She smells like heaven. Leaning down I placed her gently back into her bed and pulled the covers over her beautiful body. Leaning down I pressed my lips to her forehead and whispered “Sleep tight, my beautiful star” exiting the room as silently as I entered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my SPN Family who are reading this...Im so sorry, I promise I didn't want to do it but It had to be done. Trust me it was painful to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose if I were naming chapters I would call this one, The Calm before the Storm? Im super excited for y'all to see what's brewing on the Horizon! Thanks for all the Comments and Kuddos, Don't forget to Bookmark it too!!!

The flight home was a blur, Wade helped me get things changed over, making me an earlier flight back. I apologized to Christine, and thanked her when she promised to send me everything she had on Stark, but not before issuing another word of warning. Dean and Sam’s accident was ruled just that, an accident, but Christine wasn’t sold. I told her that other than accompanying me to the Concert and calling her, Dean had nothing to do with my article, and Sam had even less. Still, though, that seed of doubt she planted in my head was buried under the emotions of what was going on.   
  


   Deans funeral passed in a blur of numbness, my brain switching to autopilot nearly the minute the plane landed in new york. The paper was in chaos, none of us quite knowing what to do without Dean at the helm, and Sam on life support. Senior staffers picked up the slack, but we were all a mess. The issue before Deans funeral became a memorial issue for him, opting to remember his life rather than report on his violent death. A stupid blown tire on the wrong section of the road sent Dean, Sam and their classic 67 impala, handed down from their dad, spiraling out of control just as they started crossing a bridge. How Sam remotely survived is a miracle, the car the emergency workers pulled him from nearly unrecognizable. 

     I barely remember the funeral itself, some of Deans distant family coming out to plan it and help sort his affairs. Wanda, my first real friend in New York came in from Chicago to be there. It was her who encouraged me several years ago to send in my articles to the paper, her push is what got me my job in the mail room. A year ago she moved to Chicago, getting the job of a lifetime herself. I was startled to see Sam Wilson near the back of the crowd at the graveside, he and Dean connected at the concert so I suppose it made sense. I didn’t even have enough in me to check to see if he came alone, not caring at that moment if Starks entire team descended upon the cemetery.    
  


Bucky’s Pov

  I shouldn’t have been surprised when Layla abandoned her Stark crusade to return to New York when she learned of the death of her boss. To be totally honest I was thrilled to head back, although I thoroughly enjoyed the outfits Layla wore to adjust to the warmer weather, showing off those legs I’d kill to have wrapped around my head, I was ready to leave LA the minute Stark’s jet landed at LAX. I just didn’t do sun.    
  Walking into our shared suite Steve’s head jerked up from his laptop at the sound of the door opening and closing.    
Pointing at his laptop he said “Man, Starks tech is getting better and better. This picture quality is incredible. Also thanks for that video you sent me. Certainly a welcomed surprise”    
  


 I grinned at him, the memory of the hotel video etched in my mind. Sitting on the couch I stole his laptop flipping through the multiple cameras feeds on the screen. During our short trip, Steve slipped into Layla’s apartment placing several cameras throughout the space giving us both access to her every move. I let out a low whistle also impressed with the quality of the camera feeds. There were four feeds in total Two in the main living area one in the living room and one in her kitchen, a third looked over her bedroom, and the fourth in her bathroom. There wasn’t anything Layla could do in her apartment that Steve and I wouldn’t know about.    
  “How did the installation go?” I asked, reading through some files for a sudden upcoming mission I had.    
  


 “Piece of cake man. In and out.” He said grinning like the cat that ate the canary.   
  


 I started rewinding the bedroom feed, wanting to see how much you could see at night. I saw Steve on the camera just after installation, punk sitting next to me still had that grin on his face watching me watch him in Layla’s apartment from the night before. He walked over to her bedside table, sifting through a few things before stopping abruptly and turning, an idea seems to come to him. He stalked towards her dresser opening the top drawer and grinning at the camera, a look that mirrored on his face now as he sat beside me. Lifting a pair of her underwear out of the drawer he put them to his nose, visibly inhaling. Pausing the feed I glared at him.    
  “Really dude? What if she notices things moved?” I asked, frustrated.   
He shrugged and replied, “Sorry, the temptation was too great I couldn’t pass it up.”    
  I rolled my eyes and fast forwarded through the rest, noting that the night vision worked perfectly even in her completely dark apartment. Not much longer my Star.    
  


Layla’s POV   
  The week of Deans funeral left me drained, I had only stopped by the paper once or twice, mostly to proof the Memorial issue and attend an emergency Staff meeting. I couldn’t stand to be there, I couldn’t stomach visiting Sam in the hospital either. I know I should. Wade encouraged me more than once to visit him, let him know I was there. He was in a coma though, he wouldn’t know. And I couldn’t handle seeing him like that. Sure he was a pain in my ass nine out of ten times but he also was a friend, and I just couldn’t handle seeing the man who usually is an overgrown labrador laying lifeless in a hospital bed with machines beeping. So I didn’t visit. Not yet. After the funeral Wanda flew back to Chicago, making plans to return a week later to spend some time with me. It had been too long since we got to hang out properly. Normally I would be excited, thrilled even but now I was just indifferent to everything around me.    
  


     I put a pause on my work on the article on Stark, I didn’t have the energy to deal with any of them right now and was honestly at a loss of where to go from here. I had only seen Sam Wilson the once, he was the only one of them I had seen since the press conference. Maybe things were finally starting to calm down. Wade checked in on me regularly, he dropped by once or twice for dinner, bringing take out from Changs with him, knowing it was my comfort food. He may not have cared for Dean much but he knew he was a good man, along with Sam, and the loss hit me harder than expected. He was happy to hear Wanda was coming back to visit, she planned on staying a few weeks and he hoped that she could help me get back to my normal self. I wasn’t as optimistic.   
  


Wanda arrived around noon on Thursday stopping by my apartment long enough to drop off her bags and make me change before we headed out to lunch. She insisted we get out and force me back into society. I sighed pulling at the cardigan that covered the light blue dress she put me in, chastising me for wearing multiple versions of the same grungy sweats for the last week.    
  


“It should be illegal to keep legs like yours covered up” she teased, her eastern European accent thick.    


 I rolled my eyes at her playful teasing, “trust me, no one wants to see these things” I said pointing to my legs. The blue dress was nice, I had to give her that. A pale blue color with thin spaghetti straps and a flowy skirt that stopped just above my knees. Perfect for this warm new york spring day.    
  


We stopped at a small cafe to enjoy some lunch, I hadn’t realized where our feet had carried us until Wanda commented on the tall building looming over us. I shivered looking up at Stark tower, suddenly the feeling of being watched overwhelming. I tried to push the thoughts back as simple paranoia due to my last encounter at that very building. Christine’s warning coming flooding back. I shook my head clearing any of those thoughts from it, it had been almost two weeks since I last saw Barnes or Rogers, they most likely had moved on by now. I was just being paranoid. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I be honest? I think Killing Baby in this story hurt more than Dean did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Smut type behavior  
> I'm going ahead and warning y'all my updates may be sparse over the next 2 weeks or so. I'm leaving a week from Sunday for the beach, and work A ton in between now and then. I will still continue to write and do my best to post once more before we leave. And I will do my best to have a bonus chapter when I get home. 
> 
> As Always thanks for the Comments and Kuddos it's super encouraging to see this story taking off and I can't wait for Y'all to see what I have cooking in the next few chapters. We all know Good things never last, do they?

I looked in the mirror and sighed for the hundredth time tonight. Wanda was insisting on going out tonight. We were meeting up with some of current and past staff from the paper at Deans favorite bar, Castiels, to celebrate his memory. I didn’t want to go, especially not in this outfit she pushed me to wear. Castiel's was a country themed bar, owned by this older couple from Texas, which is where Dean and Sam were from. Wanda looked hot in a black corset top, blue jean skirt and pink and black cowgirl boots, I on the other hand felt ridiculous in a matching white corset top that had my chest nearly spilling out, jean shorts that I swear she stole from Daisy duke herself, and brown boots. I threw the flannel shirt I had stolen from clint right before he left for basic on over it and headed out into the living area. 

 

  “I look ridiculous” I said to wanda, who was pregaming in the kitchen pouring out two shots of tequila. “And I hope those are both for you, you know I don’t do tequila anymore.”    
  


“One, you look hot. I would totally bang you. Two, suck it up and do a shot with me, it will help you come to terms with the outfit.” She said sliding the shot across the island towards me.    
  


I rolled my eyes at her then downed the shot, nearly gagging at the taste.    
She laughed at my face, and I couldn’t help but join her. I really have missed my friend. It was nearly 9 when our cab pulled up to the Bar, the country music loud even from outside the building. Motorcycles lined the front of the building, other vehicles parked along the side. Lots of people stood outside talking and laughing, despite its rough looking exterior Castiel's Bar was a fairly friendly place. As you walked in the large bar took up the space directly across from the door, giving patrons access to bartenders from all 3 sides, to the right of the door were 5 pool tables and several high top tables where people occasionally enjoyed a game or two of poker or other card games, a few dart boards lined the wall as well with several booths isolated enough to make a great place to sit and talk. To the left of the door was more seating, a large stage along the far wall where they held karaoke twice a week and live bands on the weekends. Unfortunately for me tonight was a karaoke night, and if I knew Wanda she would do her best to drag me on stage. Carrie Underwood's song Dirty Laundry pumping through the speakers had me beginning to get into the right mood, it really has been too long since I went out.

  
      As we made our way to the large group of tables where our friends were sitting a man at the bar caught my attention, I felt his eyes on me before I saw them. Breathing out a slight sigh of relief I was happy to see it wasn’t Barnes or anyone in Starks group, instead a handsome dark skinned man was leaned against the bar, lightly perched on a barstool silently watching me. When he realized I saw him watching me his face broke out into a smile bright enough to light up Times Square. He had a pair of small gold framed glasses on his face, his braided hair up in a makeshift bun, a jean jacket on over a dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans covering his long legs. Unlike barnes his watchful eyes didn’t alarm me, they had an almost kindness behind them, I shook my head when wanda turned to me a knowing look on her face.    
  “No ma’am” I said smiling at her “It’s girls night out, we are NOT trying to get me laid” I said emphasizing the Not in that sentence. If I let her Wanda would run wild trying to find someone to help distract me tonight.    
  


 “Whatever you say, love. Although it doesn’t hurt to have a little fun and That, that right there looks like fun” She said taking a seat at an empty table, greeting our friends in the process. 

  Once everyone had arrived Wanda suggested we grab some drinks, I quickly volunteered to go up to the bar and get mine and hers, mentally kicking myself for my eagerness. She gave another knowing smile at me, laughing when I playfully pushed her before walking towards the bar. The Stranger sitting in nearly the same spot he was when we arrived. I walked up to the bar beside him, deciding to pretend not to notice him while I ordered our drinks.   
   “A Cranberry sprite Vodka and a Sprite and Jack please” I said to the bartender, flashing him my I.D when he asked.    


“Sprite and Jack, now that’s my kinda woman” the stranger said, his velvet voice sending goosebumps up my arms.   
  


Turning my head slightly I quirked an eyebrow at him, “how are you so sure the Vodkas not mine?”    
  


“Nah,” he said shaking his head taking a sip of his own drink, his eyes never leaving my face “You don’t look like a Vodka kinda girl. Whiskey is more your thing, strong, full of flavor with a little bite to it.” he added, smiling at me once again.    
  


I nodded my head slightly, turning my attention back to the bartender who was setting the drinks in front of me. Before I could pick them up the stranger lifted his hand towards me. “Im Erik, Erik Killmonger” he introduced himself.    
  


Warily I took his hand and smiled back. “Layla, it’s nice to meet you. Now if you’ll excuse me” I said nodding towards my group of waiting friends. He nodded in understanding as I walked back to Wanda, drinks in hand. The heat of his gaze rising up my body. Oh boy. 

  
 Several drinks later, I had all but forgotten Erik and his watchful eyes. I staggered back towards the bar for another round when I noticed a hungry look in his eyes that set my body on fire. The rational part of my brain was screaming at me that he was no better than James Barnes and I should run, but that bitch was currently drowning in several ounces of Whiskey and the irrational part of me was feeling good and needing to burn off some of these pent up emotions.    
  


  “So, am I gonna get to see you up there tonight?” He asked as I approached the bar, nodding to the stage behind us.    
  


“Ah, I don’t know about that one.” I said nervously “Takes a little more than a few drinks to get me that fearless.”

 

“Well in that case” he said, turning to the Bartender “how about we make that one a double?” 

The bartender eyed me a moment until I nodded, shocked by Eriks boldness but also a little turned on by it. 

  “So,” I said turning back to him. “You get your wish and I get on Stage, what do I get?”    
  


“Well that depends sweetheart, what is it I have that you want?” He leaned a little closer to me,dark eyes peering down at me, I gulped, my heart racing at the sudden closeness our chests nearly touching.   
  


“Don’t Hate me!” Wanda interrupted, oblivious to what she truly interrupted. “You’re up next, I know I know” She said catching the look I gave her. “ You can kill me later, everyone's been begging for you to sing, just go!”    
  


I sighed and grabbed my drink, chugging what I could before heading towards the stage, not missing the smile Erik was giving me as I walked away. 

  
 As I stepped on stage the nerves set in, I not only felt Eriks eyes on me, but everyone in the bars eyes on me. The opening notes of Carrie Underwood's “Good Girl” blasted from the speakers and I glared at Wanda who was giving me a sheepish look. She knew I loved this song, my voice was shaky to start, but by the second verse the double I just chugged had started to kick in and I was getting into it. By the end of the third verse I locked eyes with Erik, an amused look on his face, his gaze burning a hole right through me. When I finished I stepped off the stage and headed straight for the ladies room, my face burning up, not sure if it was from the Whiskey or Erik but I needed a moment.    
   When I went to step out of the restroom I was shocked to see erik standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.   
 “So, you held up your end, you ever decide what you wanted in return?” he asked, his eyes never leaving mine. 

  
 In a moment of bravery I grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into the room with me throwing the lock on the door as we moved our way towards the sink. Taking the hint he crashed his lips onto mine, grabbing me behind my knees and lifting me onto the counter. He nipped at my bottom lip, silently asking for me to open them instantly I obliged wrapping my arms around his neck, lifting my hips slightly trying to get some kind of friction. He chuckled darkly, pulling back to look at me.    
  “Glad to see you found something you wanted Superstar” He said, not giving me time to respond before his lips continued their assault, our tongues fighting for dominance that I eagerly gave him, moaning into the kiss when I felt him grind his crotch into mine. He pulled away to slowly pepper kisses down my neck towards my exposed cleavage, I moaned again at the feel of his tongue on my skin. He slowly moved his hands to the front of my shorts making quick work of the button when we both jumped at the sudden loud bangging at the door.   
   “One at a time in the bathroom lovebirds” a male voice said, presumably one of the security. “Move your asses before we call the cops” he continued. We both laughed, our breathing uneven from the heated make out session. Helping me down Erik fixed my shorts as we made our way out of the bathroom, stopping back at his seat at the bar we exchanged numbers, leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. “Next time, superstar” I headed back to my group my cheeks burning both with embarrassment and arousal. Wanda couldn’t hide her giggling when I sat down.  I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. This was definitely a good night.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky’s POV

  I hadn’t had the chance to keep an eye on my girl in nearly a week, Stark struck some sudden deal with a guy off the coast of Africa over some super rare metal and it required the entire team to help. Normally I would be thrilled to be working a job and out of the tower, but now, now I hated to be away that long. Thanks to my cloned phone I knew Layla’s friend Wanda was coming into town for a while, that threw a slight wrench in things but hey, who doesn’t love a challenge right? It appeared Wanda was more of a party girl than my star was, dragging her out to some bar tonight. My eyes were glued to the screen as Layla changed into something her friend had pulled together for her.   
  “Hot damn looks like I am just in time,” Steve said, walking up behind me, watching Layla squeeze her beautiful chest into a tight, white corset.    
  


“I know right, so wanna go out tonight?”

 “I could use a drink,” Steve said with a knowing smirk.    
“Good God, look at those legs” he muttered, watching Layla side on some obscenely short, shorts. Normally I would be appreciative of the outfit she was wearing, but knowing she wasn’t mine yet it was driving me insane. Parading her perfect body for the world to see, strutting her ass for any man to oogle, set my nerves on edge. Soon though, that would all change.

 

  45 minutes later Steve and I were sitting in a cozy country-themed bar in a darkened corner, doing our best to blend in and not be noticed. Thankfully I kept a decent resting face and that kept most passer byers away. We were sitting in a booth, opposite the bar near several pool tables, it was entertaining watching the drunks get up and throw darts, I was half tempted to join them and place a bet on it but knew it wasn’t worth the risk of being seen when she arrived.    


    “She on her way yet?” Steve asked?   
“GPS says she’s almost here,” I said looking at the dummy phone.   
“Keep an eye on the guy at the bar”   
I looked up, something about the dark-skinned stranger on the other side of the bar eerily familiar. I nodded at Steve, taking a sip of my beer.   


 Just as the stranger at the bar made eye contact with me, the front door opened, our girl drawing our attention along with nearly everyone else in the bar. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her, my pants suddenly becoming tighter, the video feed didn’t do her justice. The white of her top popping against her skin, she was practically glowing. My star.    
  


   I watched as Layla and her friend made their way across the room to a table full of people who were waiting on them, I didn’t miss the small interaction between her and my new mystery friend at the bar, nearly shattering the glass in my hand with how hard I was holding onto it. Once Layla was seated and out of my view, I noticed the stranger now looking my way, a shit eating grin on his face almost as if he knew me and why I was here. Why did this guy look so familiar?

  
  


 I was racking my brain trying to figure out how I knew the guy at the bar when Steve elbowed me, pulling me from my thoughts.     


   “Looks like someone’s a little thirsty,” he said, I gave him a look, in no mood for his terrible pun. Layla approached the bar, squeezing in beside the stranger. At first, I thought she was gonna be a good girl and ignore him, but a minute later he was giving her a massive smile and they were shaking hands before she walked away, his eyes clearly glued to her ass before he looked back at Steve and Me. What is this guys deal?   
  


  It was a good while later before Layla approached the bar again, this time obviously feeling the alcohol wanda kept giving her and seemingly much more flirty. I'm not sure if she knew it but every time Wanda went back to the bar for drinks she spoke with the strange man, almost like she was planning something. The stranger leaned into Layla and it took everything in me not to stand up and shoot the bastard where he stood. No, I couldn’t do that, I don’t want to scare you away my star, so I watched helplessly, then extremely thankful for Wanda's timing at dragging her away much to my amusement to sing.    
  


   Steve and I were mesmerized by her presence on stage, she owned it and the song she was singing. It stung seeing her constantly flitting her attention to the bar and the stranger watching her intently. I shot a glance at Steve to see if he noticed, I was thankful to see him recording the performance. Definitely, something I would want to relive.   
   I held my breath after the song, Layla made a beeline for the bathroom passing our table along the way. I debated following but fought the urge, the timing wasn’t right. My blood started boiling when the stranger at the bar got up and followed. That same grin on his face, his eyes on me as he passed, standing outside the women’s restroom he watched me, knowing I was powerless to do anything in this crowded bar.    
  “Son of a bitch” Steve said when the women’s restroom door was opened and the man was pulled inside by Layla.    


   “That’s it,” I said moving to stand before Steve grabbed my arm.” Wait” he said nodding to the security guard who noticed the exchange and headed to break the party up. A few minutes later Layla left the restroom giggling, buttoning her shorts up in the process her hair a mess and cheeks flush. I should be the one leaving her looking this way, not this guy. He watched me as they headed back to his spot at the bar, a satisfied smile on his face. I got a ding on the cloned phone.  **New Contact Added**

_ Erik Killmonger _ __   
Shit!   
“We have a fucking problem,” I told Steve showing him the phone as we made our way out of the bar.   
“Shit”   
“Yeah, he’s a fucking dead man. This time I’ll make sure it sticks” 

  
Clints POV   
The common room was bustling with people, I was surprised to see Barnes and Rogers back from wherever they ran off to, they were huddled on the couch looking at something on his phone. My nosey nature kicking in I walked over to see what all the fuss was about. Freezing in my spot when I saw a face from my past on Barnes cell phone. Layla. 

 

Both men looked up when I got closer, nodding to the phone I asked “New target?” 

 

Barnes quickly locked his phone and shook his head “Nah personal project, no biggie” 

 

I nodded in understanding and continued walking through the room towards the elevator “well you know me, holler if you need any help”

 

As soon as the elevator doors closed I let out the breath I had been holding. What the hell were those two up to and why did it involve Layla? When Nick Fury recruited me from the Army I vowed to keep my distance from her. Layla had been through enough in life she didn't need my baggage thrown in there. Once I joined starks team I knew I couldn't let anyone know about her, it was too dangerous so I never looked her up. Imagine my surprise a few years ago when I spotted her behind the counter of a local coffee shop here in the city. After that, I started keeping tabs on her figuring it was the safest way to keep her away from this. Of course, the nosey brat had to go and join a local paper, she always did seem to find trouble. Last year I caught her article on a cancer treatment center, one of the patients happened to be an old special forces buddy of mine, Wade. I caught up with him and asked him to keep an eye on Layla for me i told him what I could but didn't give him any details about my involvement with stark. I didn't want to put either of them at risk although I was certain wade could handle things if need be. I'm sure Layla didn't know this but wades past was nearly as dark as most of starks team, he didn't start his escorting until the cancer diagnosis, hoping to live his best life till the end. Working as a mercenary after his stint in the special forces.

   Walking into the suite I shared with Nat I let out a sigh, she looked up from her book concern on her face. 

 “We have a problem,” I said, the door closing behind me . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snap! Sorry to leave Y'all with all these cliff hangers, but I had to. This will be my last chapter until I get home from the beach next week. Thank y'all for sticking with me this long, the response to this story has been overwhelming at times I'm so glad y'all are enjoying it. I can't wait for you all to see what's coming!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Back from Vacation, Thank's for the Patience! Here is chapter 13! I will hopefully be keeping to posting weekly from now on. I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter and Keep an eye out for a bonus chapter this weekend like I promised!

After recovering from a hangover from hell, Wanda and I spent most of the day shopping and relaxing. She kept bugging me to stop by the hospital to visit Sam, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it yet. Finally I caved and agreed to visit next week but made her promise to go with me. I don't do hospitals. 

   Around 5 that night Wade showed up with takeout and The Greatest showman on DVD like an Angel. I get Wanda was trying to help taking me to the bar last night but honestly a night in with friends is what I've been needing, and there's nothing a good 2 hours of hugh jackman and zac efron singing and dancing can't fix.

  Once dinner was cleaned up and we were all relaxed, and arguing over who was better Zac or Hugh, Wanda brought up that other uncomfortable subject I've been avoiding, Tony Stark. 

 

“So how’s your stark article coming?” Wanda asked, changing the subject.   
I let out a groan, “Not good honestly, I hit a wall with California”    
“How so?”   
“I don’t know” I shrugged. “I just can’t seem to get any traction.”

“Well, how far back did you look?” She asked, readjusting her spot on the couch.   
“I mean, Pretty far into stark, Everything that’s public knowledge, known associates, spoke with a former employee, things don’t add up, I just can’t seem to figure out why.”    
“Well did you look beyond Tony?”   
“Yeah, I mean I looked into some of the people he hangs out with but none are really involved in the business officially”   
“Nah, not his lackies, what do you know about his parents?”   
Wade and I both looked at her in confusion. “His parents? What would they have to do with anything?”   
“They raised him” She said with a shrug, “They are a big part of who, and how he is and why he is the way he is. Just like you with your brother. He may not have raised you, but he’s influenced who you are as a person. Right?”

I nodded and picked up my laptop, doing a Google search on Howard and Maria Stark.   
  


“Not a ton here that isn’t already known, both of his parents died, 1991 Car Accident in California. Stain took over the company until a few years later when Tony stepped up. Wait a fucking second.”    
  


“What?” Wade and Wanda said at the Same time.   
  


“Howard Stark, was a founding Member of SHIELD, Holy Crap”   
  


“Wait, What’s SHIELD?” Wanda asked.    
  


“It’s The Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, Logistics Division. A Top Secret Government agency that quote, Doesn’t exist.”   
  


“Wow they really wanted that to spell SHIELD didn’t they” She laughed. “So why was it created?”

 

“Hmm It according to this, No Friggin way. It says here SHIELD was created after World war 2 due to the rise of the roge Nazi science organization HYDRA. Holy Shit"

 

"HYDRA why is that so important?"

 

"According to this HYDRA was known to experiment on prisoners of war."

 

"Wait, didn't mox say Barnes and Rogers" 

"Yeah" i said interrupting wade.

"Barnes and Rogers were both experimented on and turned into like super soldiers or something. Barnes even had his brain messed with. Holy crap. Remember who he said they turned to for help when they got back?"

"Stark" wade said, eyes wide like saucers

"Exactly!" 

 

"See there ya go, that's something" wanda said looking like she had just solved world hunger or something.

 

"Yeah it's a start, i guess. But i still have to find a way to prove it. Kinda hard when i can't get near the guy."

 

"Well that I can help you with too" she said grinning. I don't like where this is going.

"How?"

"I have an invite to a club one of Vis' friends is opening, I heard through the grapevine Stark and his crew would be there. Perfect opportunity! I can get you and Wade even added to the guest list Maybe you can even invite Erik" she added with a playful wink.

 

Suddenly my mouth went dry, internally panicking at the thought of being in close proximity to starks friends or even, Him. James. I didn't want to deal with him or his psycho friend again. But wanda was right the opportunity was too good to pass up.

 

"Wait, whos Erik?" Wade asked.

 

"No one, just a guy i met at the bar last night."

"Just a guy you hooked up with at the bar" Wanda corrected.

"Not hooked up, we made out that's it" 

"Uh huh" she said giving me a look.

"Yes huh just made out, we sorta maybe got busted by security before anything else went down." I said turning red faced at the memory of last night.

"Stop looking at me like that. You realize it's been over 6 months since i got laid"    
“Holy Shit! 6 Months? Layla C’mon you know I can set you up if you need to let off some steam”

“Um no thanks Wade, last time you tried to help Peter Quill got sent to the hospital for being a little over zealous. I think i’ll stick with B.O.B”   
“Whatever” Wade said, rolling his eyes.   
“So this Club thing, you going?”

I sighed “I guess so, but I have no idea what to wear.”   
“Ooh I can Help!” Wanda said, practically jumping out of her seat with joy.   
I rolled my eyes, happy to change the subject. 

  



	14. Chapter 14

I stood in the middle of my room staring at the offending piece of clothing for who knows how long before Wanda walked in.    
  


“Why the hell aren’t you dressed yet? Wade will be here soon.”   
  


“Umm, I'm waiting for you to bring me the rest of the outfit!” I said holding up the hot pink halter dress Wanda had brought in for me to wear to the club opening. The damn thing was barely long enough to cover all the important parts.    
  


“And how am I supposed to wear underwear with this thing, it’s so tight it’s gonna show everything”

“That’s the point sweet cheeks” she grinned at me “Now move your ass, we need to go.” 

  I rolled my eyes and reluctantly slipped off my clothes, thankful I thought to shave everything in the shower, before slipping the skin tight dress on. It stopped just short of mid-thigh, oh boy this was gonna go well.    
  


  When I walked out of the bedroom, silver heels on my feet, trying to hide whatever dignity I had left in this dress, Wanda was holding a small package.   
  


“What’s that?” I asked, nodding to the box in her hand as I walked to the island to take the shot she had prepped for me.   
  


“I don’t know it’s for you,” she said, “Messenger just dropped it off” 

“Huh, let me see,” I said taking the small box from her. Opening it gently I was shocked to see a silver necklace with a small red star on it encased in a larger star of diamonds.   
  


“That’s weird, no return address. Did the messenger say anything?”

“No, nothing. Maybe it’s from Erik, you said he called you Superstar right?”

 

“Yeah, maybe. I guess I should wear it tonight since he’s meeting us there.” I said turning so she could clasp the necklace on.    
  


 When Wade arrived we pre-gramed another two shots before heading down for our uber, I was surprised at him for only making 5 inappropriate jokes about my outfit before we reached the car, Wanda smacking him on the last one when he reminded me he always carried condoms in case I decided to open up shop in the bathroom. Honestly, though he seemed a little off tonight and I couldn’t figure out why, but I shrugged it off and decided not to take it personally. It’s not like I had done anything to influence his mood and I wouldn’t let him ruin mine.    
  


  When we arrived the music was already bumping, I was pretty sure it was so loud the street was vibrating. Heading towards the VIP entrance Wanda led the charge, getting us in the doors pretty quickly and already making our way to a table. Before Wade had a chance to get up and head to the bar I spotted Erik crossing the crowded floor headed our way, that thousand-watt smile on his face.   
  


“Hey there Superstar” he greeted, pulling me in for a hug.    
“Hey Erik,” I said grinning, “you remember my friend Wanda? This is Wade” I said as he kissed Wanda’s hand then turned to shake Wades, they shared a look for a brief moment I couldn’t read before they both turned back to the table.   
  


“So drinks?” Wade said standing from his seat.    
“Yes please, my usual,” I said to him but Erik responded “Jack and Sprite?”

“Good memory” I grinned at the thoughtfulness.   
  


“I’ll go with you,” He said to wade who simply nodded as they headed toward the busy bar area.    
  


 The minute they were out of sight I turned to Wanda, my Grin faltering when I saw a group of people headed towards the VIP Section a familiar voice somehow managing to boom over the music. Stark. Just as I started to scan the group my eyes locked with a pair of blue ones looking down towards me. James. Steve staring at me as well from behind him, that unnerving smile plastered on his face.    
  
 I couldn’t look away, no matter how bad I wanted to I just couldn’t. Movement in my peripheral vision though had me averting my attention to that same blonde from the press conference, she was glaring at me like I had done something to her. A familiar redhead walking up behind her seconds later, I gulped. This was going to be a long night.    
  


   Finally a waving hand in my face startled me back to reality when I looked at Wanda she looked annoyed, apparently, I missed a whole conversation. Thankfully she wasn’t concerned enough to turn back to see what had my attention, and it wasn’t long before the guys returned with our drinks. Erik putting a comforting arm around my shoulders while he and Wade talked about some baseball game coming up. I risked looking up to see if my not so biggest fans were still watching me, Erik being extremely observant noticed and whispered in my ear. “That Stark, sure keeps an interesting cast of characters around him, doesn’t he?”   
  


“He sure does,” I said nodding and returning to my drink and friends, I was not going to let them ruin my night. 

 

Roughly an hour into our night, and 4 rounds of shots later Wade, who had been acting weird all night and constantly checking his phone slipped away, claiming he had a work call. It was odd but I shrugged it off, the various types of alcohol I had consumed not letting me care. It was that same dose of fuck it that then had me dragging Erik onto the dance floor when an overly provocative song started playing. He didn't hesitate to join me in grinding to the beat, our moves turning slightly pornographic as the dance floor heated up, his hand at one point tangling in my hair as we started making out I could feel his excitement through his pants and I was both cursing and thanking my lack of underwear by the time the third song ended. We both returned to our table breathless and a little sweaty, I was honestly dying to drag him into the bathroom but I'm sure security here is stricter than the bars.

 

  Erik ordered a few more rounds of shots for the table and we danced a good little bit more, before excusing himself to the restroom. I figured the lines were long so wasn't concerned when he seemed to be taking a while, after nearly 30 minutes though I got concerned. Just before I was about to send Wade to look for him I got a text.

 

_ Erik: Hey, I had to go sorry I didn't say Bye. I'll call you later Superstar. _

 

What the hell. 

  
  


Wades pov

  Coming to this opening tonight was A bad idea, I could feel it as we walked in the front door, the atmosphere setting my nerves on edge. When Layla's friend Erik showed up I nearly shit myself, I knew him from my special forces days. I'm not sure what he wanted with her but I'm certain it can't be anything good. I would have to keep an eye on him. 

When my phone vibrated I pulled it out of my pocket, surprised to see a text from a private number.

 

_ storage closet in the main hall, 15 minutes. Come alone. _

 

Oh, gee that's not at all sketchy. I sighed and put my phone back up, checking the time occasionally. When the time came I excused myself from the table, thankfully Layla was so drunk she bought my lame work excuse, I must be losing my touch.

 

Double checking the empty hall I slipped inside the supply closet, reaching to turn the light on when a familiar voice spoke out from the darkness. 

 

"No, don't"

"Barton"

"Wade" he greeted.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping your distance" 

"And I thought you were supposed to be keeping my sister safe man, what the hell?" He said taking a few steps towards me.

 

I chuckled "I'm not sure if you've noticed but the girl is kind of a magnet for danger and drama"

 

"Trust me I know. I spent the majority of our childhood keeping her out of both. But now here we are and we have a huge fucking problem."

 

"Let me guess Rogers and Barnes?" 

 

"They're part of it, yeah, and now He wants to see her." 

 

"Why. What could he possibly want from her?" 

 

"He thinks she can help, Nat and I don't agree but you know he's not really one to take no for an answer. I need to see her." 

 

"Do you really think that's for the best?" 

 

"Honestly? No, but it's best she hears this from me than someone she doesn't know. I just need you to help me set it up. They're watching her phone so I can't exactly call or text her. And Nats sure they're watching her apartment too. So it's gonna be tough." 

 

I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead. This was a very bad idea.

 

"Ok, let me know and I'll help set it up." 

 

"I'll be in contact, we gotta work fast before they make their move."

 

"Yeah" I agreed. "I better get back" 

 

With that, I made my way out of the closet and back to the table. Erik eyeing my suspiciously. This wasn't gonna go good.   
  


 

Bucky's  POV

    Steve’s pacing was driving me crazy as we waited, Sam was tasked with luring Erik out of the club and away from Layla.    
  


  I had been ecstatic to see her when we walked into the club earlier tonight even in that short revealing dress I'm sure Wanda put her in, but when that bastard walked up and put his arm around her, smirking at me in the process, I knew his number was up. I vowed last time I encountered him he was a dead man and I intended to keep that vow, but first I needed some information. So here we are waiting in the alley behind the club to see if Sam could trick the bastard out or drag him out. I didn’t care which as long as he was still breathing, I had questions.    
  


 Steve and I both startled when the door flew open and instead of Erik, it was Sam being thrown through it, Erik charging after him. Jumping into action Steve secured the door so he couldn’t retreat back into the building while I charged at him. It wasn’t the smartest move honestly from a combat stance but, I wasn’t going for harm although I had plenty of ideas for that in our future. No, I didn’t want to hurt him now, I didn’t even need to hit him, I just had to stab him a little.  As Steve closed in and Sam got his footing back, the look on Erik’s face turned feral. He was trapped, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Lunging for me he managed to get a few good hits in before wrapping his hand around my throat, that’s all I needed. Reaching up Steve and I simultaneously jabbed a needle each into him, one in his arm the other in his neck. Ketamine. That shit works fast. After a moment of struggling Erik's body went limp and fell against me. I moved to the side letting him slide down the wall behind me, getting one good kick in before moving to restrain him.    
  


   As Sam and Steve put him in the back of the waiting SUV I grabbed his phone and sent out a quick text to Layla  _   
_ __

_           Hey, I had to go. Sorry I didn’t say bye. I’ll call you later Superstar. _

  
Truth be told once I get my answers he won’t be calling anyone ever again. Especially not my star.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The Bonus chapter I promised this week Also I'm knocking on 2000 hits because you guys rock, so thank you so much!   
>  I am going to do my best to make Sunday Nights my Regular post day, and stick with Weekly updates!  
> As Always comments and Kuddos are much appreciated and don't go unnoticed! 
> 
> Who do you think the "he" is that wants to talk to Layla? Let me know in the comments below!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, some torture in this chapter.   
> As always comments and Kuddos are welcome and you guys are awesome!

 Buckys POV

 Watching through the computer Monitor I saw Steve inject the bastard with his second shot of Epinephrine, hindsight giving him a double dose of Ketamine wasn’t the smartest but we couldn’t risk him waking during transport. After waiting a moment to see if it worked Steve walked out of the unfinished room and out to where I was waiting, Tony agreed to let us use one of his empty garages in the upstate facility he was still working on as long as we ensured that our “visitor” wouldn’t leave to expose us and we stayed out of sight of the workers. We had just a day to get what we needed out of him before we had to get rid of him.    
  


 “He’s gotta be faking,” I said, standing from my spot in front of the monitors.   
  


“That much adrenaline dude, there’s no way. I'm shocked he hasn’t had a heart attack by now.”   
  


 “No” I replied through gritted teeth, “This guy is a fucking Cockroach, it’s gonna take way more than a cocktail of drugs to kill him. Trust me, he should be dead already. Go get some ice.”   
  


“What?” Steve said giving me a confused look.    
  


“ Go Get some FUCKING ice” I yelled,  “This fucker is waking up one way or another, now Go!” 

  When Steve returned a little while later, Sam following close behind, I snatched the bucket from him and stormed into the room, not giving either a chance to speak. Quickly I dumped the contents on his head, then dropped the bucket on him just for good measure.    


   Slowly brown eyes turned up to look at me, I wanted to slap that stupid ass smirk off his face.    


“Oh Good, you’re Awake. Let’s chat shall we?”  I said, pulling a chair up to sit in front of him.    
 “To answer your question, Yes she does taste as good as she looks” 

With that I threw a punch as hard as I could to the side of his head, knocking him and chair over in the process.    
 “Sit his ass back up,” I said to Steve and Sam, turning to take a look at the tools we had set out.    
 “Those little sounds too man” he added, pausing to spit out blood “sweetest sounds you’ve ever heard” he continued. Laughing when I turned back to him, he was taunting me. 

  
Before I could land another punch on him Sam stepped in between us stopping me.   
“C’ mon man, he’s playing you. Let’s just get this going so we can get out of here”    
  


“Better listen to flyboy here Barnes, besides wouldn’t wanna turn out like his partner Riley now would you?”     
 With that Sam and Steve, both jerked their heads towards Erik, matching shocked looks on their faces.   
  


“Yeah, I know all about you Wilson. Samuel Thomas Wilson, Parents Paul, and Darlene Wilson. 7th Pararescue where you let your partner Riley get shot out of the Sky. You let him take that Hit, didn’t you Sam?”   
  


On that Sam charged at Erik, stopping when Steve wrapped his arms around him.   
  “He’s baiting you dude, calm down. He’s a dead man remember that. He’ll say anything to get a rise out of you.”    
  


 “Ah hah. Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America Ladies and Gentlemen. God’s Righteous man. How do you think the people would feel knowing America’s sweetheart was in business with the Devil himself? Or the Merchant of Death as most of us know him”    
  


“Shut it, you don’t know Jack,” Steve said, getting fed up with Erik's games.   
“Oh, I don’t know anything huh? So I don’t know about that stunt you pulled with Layla’s boss and his brother?”    
  


 With that we all exchanged looks, there was no way in hell he should know about that. The three of us standing in this room were the only ones who knew what happened with Dean and Sam, Erik shouldn’t have been able to make any connections to us. Steve had done a good job covering his and Sam's tracks when they shot out the tire on that piece of shit car Dean was driving, the timing so perfect they flipped over the overpass and off the bridge. There was no way anyone should have been able to put it together.    
 “That’s enough” I snapped, “ How the hell did you find out about Layla and what do you want?”   
  


   “That’s cute, you think I'm gonna tell you my big evil plan? Nah, you know it’s not that easy.”    
  


 At that I rolled my eyes and snatched a large rag off the table behind me along with a roll of duct tape, I knew he would be tough to crack he was trained for situations like this.  

  
   Handing the tape off to Steve I pried Erik's mouth open shoving the rag inside before taping his mouth and nose shut. Three and a half minutes later, just as Erik started to fade I ripped the tape off his face, nose first and snatched the rag out. Satisfied watching as he coughed and gasped for air.    
  


 “So you, wanna start with how you found me, how you found Layla or what you want with her?” I asked.    


  “Fuck you,” he said, opening his mouth ready for me to shove the rag back in. Without thinking I landed another punch, an audible crack echoing through the room as his nose broke. Before pulling him up, I knelt down, my knee on his chest and repeated the process rag in mouth tape over mouth and nose. I couldn’t kill him yet, but God knows I want to. We sat him up and waited again, this time closing in on four minutes before removing the tape. Again he coughed and gasped, this time though he looked up at me and grinned his white smile stained with the blood pouring from his nose. I returned his smile and walked back to the table with my ‘toys’ set up on. 

 

    “You giving up already man? Didn’t seem your style” Erik taunted.    
I laughed to myself, grabbing a small vial and using it to fill a syringe.    
  


“Nah, I just figured since we’re on a timetable we’d speed the process up a bit. Not that the thought of Torturing you till you spill doesn’t sound like fun, I just have better things to do.” 

 

 “Oh? Like peeping on Layla and jerking off alone in your bedroom? Or do you two help each other out? Since you like to share everything.”    
“Ok that’s enough,” Steve said starting towards him. I stopped him, smirking and held the Syringe up for Erik to see. Realization flooding his face.    
“Is that”    
“Yep, Courtesy of a few of my friends in Russia. Thanks to Starks tech banner was able to make a surplus of it. As I said, it’s been nice catching up, but I need some fucking answers.” I finished, walking up and sticking the needle in his neck.  I still planned on making this fucker suffer, not after the games he tried to play with my Star, but the Russian truth serum would help speed the talking portion of our night up.    
  


  “So, while we wait for that to kick in, who’s feeling thirsty?” I asked grinning at Steve and Sam before turning back to the table, this time picking up a funnel and a pitcher handing the pitcher off to Sam.    
  “Fill this up for me would ya? Make it cold”    
“Whatever you say, man,” Sam said turning to the sink on the far back wall. A moment later he was back, I nodded at Steve who followed me over to Erik.    
“So, have you decided to talk yet? Wanna tell me who told you about Layla?”

 

“Go to Hell” he replied, a conflicted look on the face. The Serum was taking its effects, but that didn’t mean we couldn’t have just a little fun first.    


 Without another word, I reached over and with the help of Steve pried his mouth open, shoving the hose attached to the funnel in his mouth and as far down his throat as possible, signaling Sam to start pouring. When Erik started choking, I snatched the funnel out and kicked him and his chair over. The only sound in the room the remaining water dripping out and him sputtering and coughing. Once he was calmed Steve and Sam sat him back up.    
  


  “Now, let’s try this again,” I said, tossing the funnel to the side.   
“What the FUCK do you Want with Layla?”

 

  “Revenge” Erik said Softly, I almost didn’t hear him.

“I'm sorry, Revenge?” 

“Yeah, Revenge bitch. For Linda. You Took her from me 5 years ago. Oh, what you don’t remember?”

 

  I stared at the man blankly, trying to rack my brain for a memory. Suddenly it hit me like a train, I was on an assignment for  _ them _ back when I didn’t have control, she threw herself in front of Erik in hopes I wouldn’t shoot. But I never missed my mark, so I took the shot, shooting clean through her and into him, or so I thought.    
  


“What does that have to do with Layla?”

“Are you kidding me? You hear the word the big bad winter soldier has fallen for someone, you jump on that shit. Imagine my surprise when I find out the poor girl doesn’t even know. Made it even sweeter knowing she’d have no clue who she was dying for.”     


   Without thinking I grabbed a knife on the table behind me, plunging it into his thigh. The anger surging out at the thought of Layla dying by his hands, for something she knew nothing about. I knew my past would haunt me, I never thought what would happen to those I cared about, until now I didn’t have anyone I cared for who couldn’t protect themselves. But that still didn’t explain how he knew, someone sent him after Layla, and I was going to find out who.    
  


  “Who sent you? Who told you about her?” I asked, hand still on the knife, slowly twisting. Despite the pain he stayed silent, annoyed and frustrated I reached back at the table grabbing another vial filling another syringe with the serum, it was probably too much but I needed the answers. Once I had injected it again I went back to the table seething, shaking in anger when I felt a hand on my shoulder.    
  


   “How about you let me take a crack at it, pal?” Steve said the look in his eye showed he was just as angry as me. I gave a silent nod, took the empty chair in the room and had a seat. Ready to see if Steve could pry the information out of the bastard.    
  


  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Layla's POV

  Monday morning rolled around and still no word from Erik, after a handful of texts and three unanswered phone calls I gave up, not wanting to seem desperate. I decided to leave Wanda at my apartment and head into the office for a few hours, it had been weeks since I stopped in for more than a few minutes and Wanda and Wade had a point I needed to jump back into my Stark article. I stopped in my office and dropped off my laptop, grabbing a notebook and pen before heading into the conference room for the weekly Editors meeting. Sitting at the massive table the absence of Dean and Sam was painfully obvious. A pang of sadness tugged at my heart when I saw their empty seats, no one had dared fill them yet. Arthur Ketch the Financial Editor and Chuck Shurley the Features Editor had taken to running the meetings, and the day to day of the paper, both gave me a shocked look when I sat down.    


  “Well, would you look what the Cat dragged in” Gabe, the Religion editor snarked at me.    
   “Can it Gabriel” Chuck shot back, giving him a look over the rim of his glasses. “It’s been a tough month for everyone, we don’t need your attitude. And stop leaving your candy wrappers everywhere.”    
 Gabe rolled his eyes and went back to his papers, I gave Chuck a look of thanks before turning to my own notes.    
  


  The meeting got on pretty quickly, I got a text midway through from Wanda asking if I wanted to meet for lunch before heading to the hospital. I had agreed to suck it up and visit Sam finally, my nerves were on edge about it. I really hated hospitals. But I knew her and she wouldn’t let me back out or make me go alone. I was deep in thought about the accident when suddenly Ketch’s voice startled me from my thoughts.   
  “Anything new on your mystery article or are you keeping tight-lipped about it?”    
  
“You know I can’t say anything Arthur, let me just say that things are progressing and I have no plans on backing off the article before anyone suggests that.”    
  


 “Dean believed in you and it, and so I think we should do the same,” Chuck said before Arthur could have a chance to say anything.   
 “Thanks” I replied, giving the man a Kind smile. It was nice to know I still had friends here at the paper, and I needed to stop shutting them out.    
  


  When the meeting adjourned I returned to my office, ready to dive into what I could find about SHIELD and HYDRA when a thought hit me.  I grabbed my Notebook and pen and headed for the office of our I.T manager, Mick Davies former British Armed forces. I remember dean telling me once he hired mick as a favor, Mick knew Sam and Dean’s dad John from his time in the marines. Mick may know something about these mystery organizations and be able to shed some light for me.   
  


   When I arrived at his office, Mick was heading out the door.    
“Hey, do you have a minute?” I asked, hoping to stop him.    
“I don’t actually, I’m heading out to a meeting, is there something I can help you with?”   
  


“I was hoping to ask you a few questions, but it’s ok maybe another time?”    
  


“Sure shoot me an E-mail and we can set up a time to sit down this week.” He said politely as he made his way down the hall.    
  


After typing up the Email, I packed up my work things and headed out to meet Wanda for lunch. My stomach was turning at the thought of going to the hospital after.    
  


 

Bucky's POV (Early Sunday Morning)   


    Once I saw that Layla had made it home safely from the club and was now sound asleep I shut my laptop and headed back to the makeshift holding room our visitor was in. Steve had been working him over for a couple of hours, mostly toying with the man.    
  


  “He talk yet?” I asked Sam as I entered, not wanting to interrupt Steve who was currently at the sink running water over Erik's face.   
  


“Not yet, Steve hasn’t really given him much of a chance to though.” He chuckled.   
I nodded, making my way to the pair.    
  


“Why don’t we see if our friend wants to talk now,” I said to Steve.

He nodded, dropping the chair allowing Erik to sit up abruptly. 

 

“So, you wanna tell me how you found out about Layla yet?” I asked. Giving his face a good once over, it now sported a swollen shut eye, several cuts pouring blood and I'm certain a few missing teeth. Steve really had done a number on him.    
  


 Once he was through coughing out the excess water and caught his breath Erik glared daggers at me before speaking.    
  “Why don’t you ask your Blonde bitch?”    
  


“Blonde bitch? What the hell are you talking about?”   
  


“You know, the one who’s obsessed with him,” he said nodding to Steve.   
  


“A couple of compliments and a few drinks didn’t take much to get her to tell me everything. She started ranting about Layla, said she didn’t have anything that she didn’t have herself. Couldn’t figure out why both of you seemed so obsessed with her. Said she followed Steve and Sam to her apartment. Figured out where she worked somehow, gave me that too. Said she had a guy on the inside keeping an eye on her and feeding her information, he’s supposed to help her take care of some things. She didn’t elaborate, she said she didn’t give a shit what happened to you as long as I didn’t hurt Steve. Swore he didn’t want to be as involved in this as he seems.”

 

“What Blonde Woman?” I asked, anger boiling over.

 

Erik looked up at Steve a grin on his face, I glanced at my friend to see a look of realization on his face.

 

"That fucking bitch"

"Who?" I said growing frustrated.

"Sharon" Steve growled, his face slowly turning red.

 

"Oh,that fucking bitch. I'm gonna kill her."

"Hey man I get it you're pissed you have every right to be but we have to be smart about this" Sam said stepping up to Steve and I. "She's technically one of us man we can just run off and kill her." 

 

"Bet your ass I can," I said. Starting to pace back and forth.

 

"He's right Buck," Steve said, " don't worry we'll handle her just gotta do it right."

 

I nodded the gears in my mind turning.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Let's take care this so we can get out of here." 

 

Handing Steve my pistol I stormed out of the room, the gunshot echoing through the building.

 

Things just got a lot more complicated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to give a heads up, I've been suffering from a terrible toothache the last week, so I haven't been writing as much so next weeks update may be a little late. I appreciate all the love this story has gotten and thank yall for sticking with me this far!


	17. Chapter 17

   Layla’s POV

     Walking into the hospital my stomach started turning knots. Growing up I always hated hospitals. We approached the nurses' desk, a vase of flowers in hand, to locate Sam’s room.

 

 "May I help you?" The man at the nurses' station asked.

 

"Yes, we're looking for Sam Winchester’s room" Wanda spoke up. I was thankful.

 

"Let me see here," he said typing away on the computer. "Ah yes, Mr.Winchester is in room 394. You're in luck it looks like he just woke up last night." 

 

My face lit up at that news, last I heard he was still comatose. 

 

"Thank you," Wanda said. We made our way across the hospital to the appropriate elevator. My nerves slipping away some, Sam was awake, finally, something seemed to be going right.

 

  Walking out of the elevator on the third floor, I turned the corner and ran smack into someone, a familiar looking blonde woman in light blue scrubs. Why did I know her? Shrugging it off I kept walking headed for Sam's room. We knocked, a barely audible "come in" was heard. Walking into the room it took everything in my not to gasp out loud. Sam was barely recognizable, his head was wrapped in gauze but his infamous long hair had clearly been shaved off, parts of his face still swollen. Sitting up in bed though he mustered up a smile when he spotted us in the doorway. 

 "Hey there," I said, trying to reign in the emotion in my voice. 

 

Wanda gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as we walked further into the room. 

 

"Hey stranger," she said giving him a big smile. 

 

   Before Sam had a chance to speak, the monitors in his room started going crazy. His eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body began to shake. Nurses and other hospital staff flooded the room, ushering us both out. Wanda tugged on me until we were both back in the hall. I didn't realize how badly I was shaking until she took the vase from my hand and sat it on the floor. The sound around me muted as the staff started yelling orders, I could see Wanda speaking but nothing registered. Suddenly the sound of the heart monitor flatlining broke through the chaos, the doctor in the room announcing "Call it, time of death 13:48." 

 

  Wanda dragged me to the nearest waiting area, the vase of flowers all but forgotten on the floor. We sat forever in that room, even after the doctor had come in and explained that he must have had a blood clot that dislogged. I don't know at what point Wanda called Wade but when I saw him walk through the waiting room door the dam broke and I began to sob. 

 

  I don't remember much of the drive home, or what time we actually left the hospital but it was nearly sunset when we got back to my apartment. Wanda walking me inside, Wade going to get dinner before stopping over. I didn't feel like eating. I honestly didn't feel much of anything. I couldn't believe just like that he was gone, I had seen death before as a child. It never gets easier. 

 

 Bucky’s POV (Monday) 

    Hours after having dealt with Erik’s body, I was pacing the common room at the tower waiting for Steve, he was checking with Natasha and Clint to see where Sharon was seeing as she wasn’t anywhere in the building according to the A.I. When Steve stepped off the elevator, I waited expectantly for him to give me some kind of news.   
  


 Shrugging he said “No idea man. They said she mentioned going out with some guy last night and hasn’t been back.”   
  


“What guy?” I asked through gritted teeth.    
  


“ Mich something I think or Mick? I don’t know man, they weren’t really sure. So what now?”

 

  I sighed and slumped down in a chair, running my hands through my hair. I honestly had no idea what to do now. Like Steve and Sam had pointed out I couldn’t kill her. It would be too noticeable, her going missing would be obvious. I still couldn’t believe that crazy bitch would sell me out and throw Layla to the wolves like that, especially all for Steve.    


   Part of me wanted to blame him. If he hadn’t of had a moment of weakness a few months ago and caught himself kissing her right before a particularly dangerous job in Germany. None of this would be happening. Granted he told her after coming back from the job that the kiss was a mistake and it wasn’t a good idea to mix business with personal but she apparently didn’t take the hint. 

 

   Steve’s phone ringing startled me out of my thoughts, I hadn’t even noticed he had come to sit across from me.    
  


   “Wait, wait Sam say that again,” Steve said putting the phone on speaker, holding it towards me.   
  


   “I said, you’ll never guess who I ran into at the hospital man. Looks like our little rat has been posing as a nurse.”

 

“Wait, What?”   
  


“Yeah, I stopped by to check on one my therapy patients, figured I would swing by Winchesters floor just to see how his progress was going, I was pretty shocked to see Sharon walking out of his room in scrubs”

 

“Wait she didn’t see you did she?”

“Did you follow her?”

 

“Seriously you two? I’m not a rookie, No she didn’t see me and of course I followed her. I’m sitting outside a restaurant watching her have lunch with a guy and not just any guy. I knew I recognized him somewhere so I did a little digging.”

 

After a long pause, my patience grew thin.   
“And?”

 

“Sorry, I never have the up on you guys so I wanted to savor this moment.” I rolled my eyes as he continued. “ I knew him, from Dean’s funeral. He works at the paper with Layla, he’s the I.T guy Mick Davies. Even better, the guys former British Armed Forces according to his personnel file.”   
  


  At that, I sat back in my chair and let out a heavy breath. I swear, just as I get rid of one problem another rises. This would be so much easier if my Star was just here for me to keep a watchful eye on.   

   Soon my star, Soon.

Layla’s POV   
    Laying in my dark bedroom, I could hear Wanda and Wade talking and moving about my apartment. I just didn’t quite have it in me to get up and join them. I know it seemed silly to others, me crying this hard over losing Sam, it was just so much so sudden. I'm honestly not sure how much more I can handle.

 

 When morning rolled around I don’t know how much I slept, but I know it wasn’t nearly enough. I was shocked to wake to find Wanda in my bed, she must have joined me at some point in the night. Trying not to stir her, I slowly made my way towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I looked like hell.    
  


  After a long shower, another round of crying and getting dressed in clothes that didn’t have an elastic waistband, I finally found my way into the kitchen where Wade was waiting with breakfast.    
  


 “You doing ok Kiddo?” He asked, passing me a hot cup of coffee.   
  


I shrugged, “I suppose as good as I can be, I still can't believe it”    
  


“I understand that I know it’s only been a day, but you need a distraction or something.”    
  


  Wade was right, Wanda would be leaving soon and I couldn’t do like I did with Dean and hold up in the apartment until the hazmat team showed up to take me away.    
  


“Yeah, I need to get back to work,” I said, nodding. I needed a distraction, and what better one than trying to nail Tony Stark to the wall for all the illegal activities he’s got going on. Looking up I noticed a look on Wade's face I couldn’t place.    
  


 “Yeah, that works I guess,” he said turning back to the stove. If I didn’t know any better I’d swear he rolled his eyes at me. Weird. Either way, I was too tired to analyze that right now. 

 Getting up I headed towards my makeshift desk, pulling out all my files on Starks teammates, just as I was about to sift through the one on Natasha my doorbell rang.

 Giving Wade a curious look I made my way to the door, opening it I was shocked to see a tall black man in dark clothing with an equally as tall bald black woman standing behind him. Suddenly the man spoke, in an accent, I couldn't quite place.

 

 "Layla James? We need to speak to you about your friend Erik."

Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't been able to get a ton of writing done, ended up having a tooth pulled. Hopefully, though this week I will be able to get some done. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and again Thanks for Sticking around with my story! Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all I'm sorry this took so long to post, I've been struck by a bout of Writer's block with everything going on in life right now. I'm hoping to get things flowing again soon though. So Just a warning chapter's might take me a little longer to post.   
> Thank's again for sticking with this crazy story and reading along. I promise things are about to pick up for our Girl Layla. As always, Kuddos and comments are always welcome! Also, check out my Profile for Information about my Social Media pages!

 Layla's POV

Sitting the trembling cup of tea down on the table I took my place next to wade. Still not believing what I was hearing.

 "So you're saying you are the king of Wakanda, a country in Africa. And Erik, whose real last name is Stevens Killed your father. Did I get that right?"

 

"She does catch on fast" then one I learned is named Okoye spoke to her king.

  He gave her a look then continued talking, giving me a nod of thanks for the cup of tea.   
  “According to our resources, which are quite considerable. You were one of the last people to see Erik. What he wanted with you, is unclear, but it can’t have been good. He is a very dangerous man Ms.James.”   
  


  “Layla, please your Majesty”    
  


“Layla” he said nodding “Erik, was a part of a Ghost unit with the Joint Special Forces Command, he started out as a member of the U.S Navy Seals after graduating from M.I.T.” I stared at the man dumbfounded as he continued, Erik hadn’t said any of this, we honestly hadn’t discussed him much in our few conversations we had over the phone.   
    “A Few years ago, Erik was working a job for a man named Ulysses Klaue, he helped him steal some very rare materials from our country. Three years ago, Erik was on another job when his fiance was shot, the shooter trying to shoot Erik through her, wasn’t expecting him to be wearing armour apparently. Erik swore my father put out the hit on him, but he didn’t, the rumor has it the shooter was a man who goes by the name of the Winter Soldier, thing is he is essentially a ghost story. No one knows who he is and aside from Erik no one lives to talk of him.  Erik did not know any of this though, and took advantage of a peace outing my father was on, killing him and forcing me to take his place as king of Wakanda.”    
  


   I sat there, frozen in my spot staring at the King before me, not quite able to believe everything I was hearing. Mox had called Barnes the Winter Soldier, said that was the name given to him when he was out of control. Was Barnes the reason Erik was missing? What did either of these men want with me?    
  


    Blinking I realized everyone at the table was watching me expectantly, the fear most likely evident on my face. I was paralyzed, I couldn’t give barnes up. If I was wrong, that would end badly all around. If I was right, well Wade losing his shit would only be the start of chaos to ensue. Barnes like Rogers and most of tony’s team was untouchable, I don’t think the King of a small impoverished country in Africa would suddenly be the exception to that.    


   “I’m Sorry your Majesty” I said trying to find my voice.    
“Like I said earlier, the last time I saw Erik was at the Club opening. He left to I assume use the restroom, sent me a short text saying he had to go and would call me later, I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I was starting to worry some, but to be honest I just figured he was a typical guy and ghosted me or something.” I shrugged, trying to show them I really had no idea where he was, although I was beginning to formulate an idea or two, and I honestly hoped I was completely wrong.    


   Suddenly, Wanda emerging from my bedroom drew everyone's attention. A look of pure confusion on her face as she made her way to the kitchen, not bothering to ask what was going on. The King and his General stood suddenly, “I understand Ms.James, Layla, If you hear anything, anything at all. Please don’t hesitate to reach out.” He said handing me a business card with an E-mail address and phone number on it. Along with his name. T'challa.   


    I nodded, taking the card from him as Wade began to lead the pair to the door, seeing them both out, the General, Okoye stopping to give me one more stern look before walking out into the hall.    
    Well, this just got a lot worse.    
  


   Once the door was closed panic set in, a pain began to grow in my chest, the room began to spin as a sweat started to form on my face and neck, the shaking in my hands spreading to my legs. I sat with a thud on the couch nearby, Wanda and Wade watching with concern. I suddenly felt as if everything was coming crashing down around me. Erik was missing, James Barnes shot Eriks fiance. What did any of this have to do with me. Christine Everharts words of warning echoing in my mind. Suddenly everything began to swirl, was I the reason Erik was missing? Was James the reason he even came near me?    
  I startled when my vision finally focused and Wanda was squatting in front of me. Another thought crossing my mind.    
  “You have to leave” I said, fear evident in my voice.    
  


“What?” she asked confused.   
  


“You have to leave, go back to chicago, just get away from me.”

“What? Why? Why would you say that?”

 

“Erik is missing, he possibly knew James. Moxley, said James went by the winter Soldier, Erik’s fiance was killed by the winter Soldier. Wanda you have to get away from me.”   
  


“I can’t just leave you Lay, not now. You need me.”

 

“I need you safe.” I said brushing her off and standing, pacing across my living room now.    
  


“What’s brought this on Layla, what aren’t you saying?” Wade asked.    
  


“Honestly, some things don’t want to verbalize just yet ok? Just, just know that Wanda would be safer at home. I can’t lose anyone else” I added, barely above a whisper.    
  


“You’re not gonna lose me” she pleaded, trying her best to comfort me.   
  


“If you’re so scared Layla, you need to pull this article.” Wade interjected. Seemingly riding the same train of thought I was.   
  


“I wish, unfortunately I'm in too deep Wade. I’ve met Barnes, I’ve met Rogers I’ve met stark and several other members of his team. I am already on their radar, I’ve poked the beehive. Now it’s time to take it out. I can’t just run away and hope to not get stung, but I can keep those nearest me safe, and that starts with sending you home” I said giving wanda a pointed look.   
  


 After a bit more arguing, Wanda conceded and agreed to go home the following day. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. I needed to focus, and having Wanda here wasn’t helping. Wade kept giving me odd looks, playing on his phone a little more than usual but I shrugged it off. I had a lot of work to do and I needed to move fast. 

  
  


Buckys POV   
  When the door to the suite opened, Steve found me pacing in front of the open laptop. This was bad, this was very very bad.    
  


 “Hey, what’s with the 911, Holy crap!” He said stopping dead in his tracks, staring at the screen.    
  


  “What’s the king of Wakanda doing in Layla’s apartment?”    
  


“Yeah, that’s a good fucking question isn’t it?” I snapped.    
  
  This is one of those times I wish, the camera’s had sound with it. We couldn’t see what they said, and neither of us had the lip reading skills Clint did. So we had no idea what they were there to talk to Layla about. She looked visibly nervous, at one point even scared. But they left after spending less than an hour there, the woman he arrived with giving Layla a strange look before exiting.    
  


   “You don’t think this is about that bitch do you? Or Erik even?”  Steve asked   


   After a few minutes of thinking, something hit me. Erik. He said I killed a woman, his woman, the memory of that day was suddenly overwhelming. We were in Nigeria, a hit had been put out on Erik by  _ them _ , he took something that they felt belonged to them and I was tasked with retrieving it. It was some kind of metal, from, oh shit. Wakanda. Doing a quick google search I found an article about the former King of Wakandas death, Erik Stevens, aka Erik Killmonger was accused of the death. He must be the reason the New King was just sitting in Layla’s living room. He had to be looking for him.  And this just complicated everything.    
  


   “If Stark, or Nat find out the King of Wakanda is digging around, and Layla is involved one of them might insist something be done.”

 

“Yeah” Steve agreed nodding. “We may need to move up our time table”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” Sighing I ran my hands through my hair, looking at the look of panic on Layla’s face.    
  


   Not much longer my Star, not much longer at all. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long. Hopefully, I am finally over my writer's block hump. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Poor Layla just can't seem to catch a break.

Despite trying to make her case Wanda left for home before Sams funeral. I needed to be able to focus and it was easier with her home and safe. 

 

  The day after the funeral I had a meeting set up with Mick to talk about what he knew over lunch. I needed to find a stronger connection between stark and these organizations, something concrete. 

  Just hours before our lunch though I got a weird email from Mick saying he was going out of town for work and would have to reschedule. He worked in I.T what kind of business did he have out of town? I decided to check out micks home and see if he was truly gone. Pulling to the front of his townhome I was floored when I saw a familiar-looking brunette standing outside of a black SUV, minutes later a man walked out of the townhouse carrying a large box. Both climbed into the waiting vehicle before driving off, every instinct in me screaming to get out of there but curiosity pushed me to go check his place out for myself. Walking up to his door I made to knock, only to realize it had been left cracked open, tapping it with my foot I felt the blood drain from my face at what I saw. It was empty. Not a stitch of furniture, not a picture frame. Not even a scrap of mail on the floor to show anyone had lived here previously. 

_ What the Hell? _

 

   Dumbfounded by what I was seeing I headed for the office, someone had to know something. Pulling into a spot across the street I threw my car in park, still trying to wrap my head around today’s events. Reaching for my door handle I glanced up, a familiar blonde crossing into my line of sight, leaving the office and headed for a small black car. Without thinking snatched up my camera and snapped a few pictures of her, I knew this woman from somewhere and I was gonna find out where. As she pulled away in her black sedan I took a deep breath, trying to clear the clutter from my mind. I know her, I know I do. Just. Why? Between her and the brunette from Mick’s apartment, my head was swimming. 

 

     One short phone call later I was pulling up at Sister Margarets, I needed answers and I'm sure I wasn’t going to find them at the paper. Sister Margarets isn’t typically open during daylight hours, thankfully Weasel loves me and makes exceptions when I need to meet a contact in a hurry. Given everything that has happened lately, this seemed the safest place.   


    “What’s up, Weasel?” I greeted, walking in the door.    
“Hey, little bit. Why you here so early? Is Wade even awake at this ungodly hour?”    
“Well it’s almost 2 in the afternoon so I hope he’s at least half-awake by now, and I'm not meeting Wade. Is it cool if I have a quick chat with a Source here? We won’t stay long, in and out I promise.”    
  


 “Ah, I don’t know Lay.”    
“C’ mon, Weasel. Please? Besides, you owe me. How many times have I managed to keep things here out of the press?”   
  With a Sigh, I knew he had given in.   
“Fine, just keep it quick. Ok”    
“Deal”    
  


  As I turned to head to my regular booth, the front door opened. A familiar scruffy man stepping through, the light from outside nearly blinding in the dark bar.    
    “Perfect timing. Why don’t we have a seat?”    
  Nodding wordlessly Mox made his way through the bar, following me to my usual back booth.   
  


   “So, let me guess you’re in bigger trouble than you realized?” Mox startled me starting the conversation. I looked at him for a moment, trying to read him. How was he so perceptive? 

"How," I started to question

"For one no bodyguard, I'm guessing Wade doesn't know I'm here. And for two, you look like you've seen a ghost. So tell me what's got you so spooked and I'll tell you just how screwed you are." 

 

    "Alright," I said slowly, "What do you know about a guy named Mick Davies?" 

I figured that was the best place to start.

 

   Sitting back in his seat he took a long hard look at me before shrugging his shoulders and speaking, "not much to be honest. He was a computer guy in the British Armed forces. Not high ranking didn't work on anything super classified, served two tours then got out. After a year or so he came here to find a job and joined that little paper you work for." 

 

"Any known connections here? Anything that would link him to stark?"

 

"No, not that I know of, why do you ask?" He questioned giving me a curious look. 

 

 Ignoring his question I moved on. 

"What do you know of this woman?" I asked, showing him the photos of the mystery blonde leaving the office, the one I knew for some reason.

 

After sifting through the picture's for a moment, Moxs face changed briefly. A look I couldn't read on it.

  "Sharon Carter, she's a nosey backstabbing bitch with a list of issues a mile long. Why?" 

 

"I've seen her on more than one occasion, I know for sure coming out of my office today. Just after I discovered that Mick packed up and left with no explanation. I'm talking, no evidence he ever lived in his apartment. It looked like a professional moving crew moved him out or something. I also feel like I've seen her somewhere else, the hospital maybe, Holy Shit!"

 

"What?"

 

"The hospital, the day Sam died I ran into her. Literally. Coming off the elevator, but she was in scrubs." 

 

"Makes sense," he added. "She's a spy, a bad one most of the time but a spy nonetheless. She's worked for multiple government agencies over the years. Her great Aunt helped to found SHIELD back in the day."

 

"Wait SHIELD, like the agency Tony Stark's dad helped to found?"

 

 I sat back a second, letting all the new information process. Sharon and Tony both shared a connection with SHIELD, but how did mick fit into all this? Startling out of my thoughts my phone chimed, it was a text from Wade.   
  


_ Hey, come meet me 676 W153rd Street. _ __   
  


I said the address out loud, re-reading over the text a couple of times.    
“What the Hell is he doing in Harlem?” Mox asked.   
“That’s a good question, I guess I'm about to find out.”   
Typing out a quick reply, I started packing up the few things I had out.   
  


“Thanks again for meeting me Jon, you’ve actually been pretty helpful.”   
  


“No problem, just be sure to take care of yourself, you’re a good kid and I would hate to see you get hurt in the middle of all this. Sharon, that womans a psychotic bitch, she has a history with men. They, their girlfriends, anyone she deems a threat tends to end up dead or close to it. She will go to extreme lengths to get what she wants. If she thinks you were or are standing in the way, she won’t care if she takes all of New York down with her, she’ll do what she can to get rid of you.”

 

 I nodded, watching him walk away. I’m not sure why I keep crossing her path, but I sure hope I'm on her good side.    
  


 I said my thanks and goodbye to Weasel as I made my way out the door myself a few minutes later. Starting to cross the street to my car I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice called my name.   
  


  “Hey!, Layal”    
I was startled to See none other than Sam Wilson, jogging towards me from down the block. I made my way towards him, meeting him halfway.   
  


“Hey, Sam. Um how-what, I mean. Hi. How are you? What brings you around here?”

He chuckled as he caught his breath stopping in front of me.   
  


“I'm good, I'm good, I was checking on a patient that lives near here, haven’t heard from them in a few weeks. How are you? I’m very sorry to hear about Sam Winchester.”

 

“Thanks, yeah. It’s uh. It’s been a rough couple of months that’s for sure. It was good seeing you but I really should get going. I'm supposed to be meeting someone.” I said pointing towards my car.

 

"Yeah, yeah No problem. I understand. It was good to see you."

  I turned making my way towards my car, pulling my keys out I clicked the unlock button. Suddenly a deafening roar filled my ears, an unbearable heat covered the whole front of my body as I went flying back onto the concrete, pain radiating everywhere. The faint sounds of car alarms blaring and someone calling my name faded in and out, the smell of smoke and burning filled my nose while a ploom of smoke billowed out from where I think my car was. As everything started to go black, the panicked face of Sam Wilson was the last image I saw. 


End file.
